The Forgotten Hero
by juniorsrosie1
Summary: Percy Jackson thought he had it made; Perfect girlfriend, friends. Even his father, the "all powerful" Poseidon was treating him like a son. But just as soon as they started, it all went downhill. And Percy is forced to make a choice as an old enemy approaches him in his weakest moment. Will Percy be able to resist the temptation of revenge? Or will he choose to risk it all?
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Hero: A Percy Jackson Fanfic**

**Summary**

** Percy feels abandoned so her joins Kronos.**

**Percy's POV**

I watched as she laughed, rolling her eyes at the son of Apollo. Her beautiful gray eyes glittering an- _"Stop" _I mentally commanded myself. _ "I cannot afford to think of…her." _

The "her" was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. With her shiny blond hair, fierce gray eyes, and Californian tan; she was the girl of his dreams. His best friend, his Wise Girl. "Hey Annabeth" I stuttered out, trying not to appear cowardly. Annabeth quickly scrutinized me, a look of confusion clouding her face that I didn't completely understand. Our eyes locked for a moment then she turned back to the cursed son of Apollo; Alton.

A year ago, my life began to take a turn for the worst. My friends slowly "Drifted away" and I had only one word to describe the feeling I felt; Abandonment. First went Thalia, then Grover, then even Rachel left. Poseidon never responded to my prayers and my mom and Paul moved to Mongolia for a research project 9 months ago. I haven't heard from them since. The only person I had left that lived _in this side of the globe _was Annabeth. Sweet Annabeth. I thought she would never abandon me, but like the others, she "Drifted" away from me.

"_More like ripped away from me" _I scoffed in my head, glaring once more at the seemingly happy couple. You see, as soon as everyone forgot the "Hero of Olympus" Annabeth seemed to forget too. She seemed distracted, staring into space while I was talking to her. Eventually, she refused to talk to me altogether and started spending time with that wretched Alton. We never "officially" broke up. But it seemed like Annabeth had decided for both of us.

I laughed dryly, observing the happy campers running to their cabins before dinner. What once was the happiest place on Earth turned into a total nightmare. You may ask, "then why do you stay?" Well the truth is; I have nowhere else to go.

**FLASHBACK: AUGUST 18****TH****, 1 YEAR AGO **** (NO ONES POV)**

"Listen up! In honor of our Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson" Chiron flashed him a smile. Cheers erupted throughout all the half-bloods. Even the Ares cabin gave a respectful grunt. Percy attempted to cover his blushing by pretending to check his armor straps, while a certain blond haired beauty nudged his side. "Oh don't pretend you don't like it" She teased, a smile lighting up her shining gray eyes. Percy grinned. "Quiet!" Chiron silenced the campers with a smile. "In honor of The Son of Poseidon's birthday, it was decided we will have an honorary game of Capture the Flag. All rules apply; No killing, maiming-" "Awe' Clarisse scowled. "I was gonna give the little punk his birthday punches" "And I will act as battle field medic. You have 5 minutes to set up strategy and positions. The game will start when the horn sounds. Good luck" Chiron finished with a flourish.

Excited chatter erupted among the campers as they headed to their sides. "Athena team, to me!" Annabeth instructed, waving over her allies who included the Hermes cabin, Poseidon (duh), Athena, and Aphrodite. "Hermes cabin, protect the flag. Nobody gets within 10 feet" "And If they do, we'll skewer them" The Stoll brother grinned. "No maiming" Annabeth called but the Hermes cabin had already left. ". Athena, diversion to the right. Aphrodite, _persuade"_ *cough* "Any other teams to not attempt to steal the flag" All cabins except one nodded and took their positions, Except for one.

"And what is your plan for me, Wise Girl" Percy grinned. Annabeth rolled her eyes "Well, Seaweed Brain, What do you think? Go for the flag of course" "Don't I get a kiss for luck?" Percy smiled. "Come back with the flag and well see" Annabeth smiled. "**HONK!" **The sound of a horn echoed through the trees. "Wait! Remember to stick to the-"Annabeth called to Percy, trying to elaborate on her plan. But Percy was already gone.

Percy darted through the forest, fast as lightning (**hehe, ironic. Zeus, bro of Poseidon, god of lightning. Get it?) **Dodging tree stumps and campers who have already fallen. (Guess the no maiming rule didn't work out too well..) He stopped short of the flag, surprised to find they had only appointed the newest camper, a son of Isis, to guard the flag. Percy had the urge to roll his eyes. "_This will be too easy" _He thought to himself. He quickly snuck up behind the boy and reached for the flag when he heard a smooth voice. "Uh, uh, uh" Percy swiveled to find a son of Apollo, pointing his sword at Percy's throat. "Rule 1: Never underestimate your opponents" The boy, Percy believed his name was Alton, smirked. Percy swiveled and kicked the boy in the back, sending him face planting in the dirt. "Maybe you should follow your own advice" Percy withdrew his sword from Alton and reached for the flag.

Gripping it tightly in his hand, Percy quickly withdrew his sword from Alton's neck and clutched the flag instead. The Isis boy long gone, no other opponents challenged him for the flag. Percy began to run when he heard a horrible howl. He turned to see Alton cowering in the wake of a huge hell hound; definitely not Mrs O'Leary. "Help!" Alton cried, cowering behind a rock. Percy rolled his eyes and made quick work of the hellhound. As the spoil of war appeared, a huge dog bone, Alton pushed Percy away and quickly gripped the bone. Campers filed in. "I have slain it!" Alton announces triumohantly, as if he had not spent the last 5 minutes cowering like a baby satyr. Percy fumed but did not oppose him; It wasn't worth it. "Some hero you have here" Alton pointed at Percy. "Hid under a rock, he did" Some new campers roared with laughter, but the old ones knew better.

Similar events happened like this; the mighty Alton slayed a Sphinx, a Venti, even defended against a minor attack from a rogue group of giants. Slowly Alton gained the title of Camp Hero, and Percy was left in the dust.

**FLASHBACK END**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Percy's POV**

Eager campers filed in the pavilion for dinner, anxious to hear the "important announcement" Chiron was going to make. I trudged along slowly to the Poseidon table, causing a few Aphrodite girls to tap their feet impatiently. "Would you hurry it up?" One girl rudely asked. I turned around to confront them and saw that it was Drew, the cabin counselor. **(I don't believe I will put the Romans or new demi gods in this story… Sorry to fans of them out there. Maybe with popular vote I'll change it ****)**

Now normally I would just ignore the rude comment. But after watching Annabeth and Alton flirt all day, I wasn't in the mood. "Oh my gods, can't you wait like two seconds to get your food!" My voice rose with each word, anger filling my tone. Drew's face curled into a devious smile, inclining her head just a bit. "Woah Jackson. Maybe if you learned to take a joke you may have some friends still" She high fived one of her cabin mates and the loud slap filled the room. I hadn't realized how silent it had gotten. Campers stared from every direction, eyes trained on Drew, her posse, and I.

I wasn't just going to stand there waiting for someone to make a move. I grabbed the tray and sat down at the Poseidon table, fuming. The room filled once more with chatter and Drew just rolled her eyes and scraped some food into the brazier. "Oh Styx" I cursed under my breath. I had forgotten to give some of my dinner to the Gods! "Its not like they would even appreciate it anyway" I muttered. Pushing potatoes around on my plate. 20 minutes and 3 rounds of blue cherry Coke later, Chiron finally stood from the head table.

"Campers!" His strong voice filled the hall and everyone instantly went silent. "A Capture the Flag game will be hosted tomorrow. Normal rules apply. Please choose your allies wisely" He smiled grimly as jubilant voices talked strategy. "Also-"He silenced everyone with a wave of his hand. "Cabin counselors meet tonight after dinner. There is something important I wish to discuss with you. Off you go" He smiled and Cabin leaders quickly led their cabins back to their homes, anxious to see what Chiron had to discuss at the meeting. Even I was anxious myself.

Seeing as I'm a Son of Poseidon, meaning no siblings. (And also no sharing beds or rooms, minor perk of being a child of the Big Three) I hesitated before moving. Now I have 20 minutes to do nothing. "What to do, what to do" I muttered, looking into the forest. A flash of silver caught my eyes. _Probably just a sword lesson_" I thought. A voice inside me argued. _"Why would they have sword fights at night? Unless…."_ My mind drew to many conclusions, none of which were good.

Now me, being the Seaweed Brain (I flinch at the old nickname An- She gave me) I am. I decided to go check it out. The darkness surrounded me as I crept into the forest. Taking Riptide from my pocket, I decide against drawing him out for fear of the glow attracting unwanted attention.

"Percy?" A voice hesitantly said in the darkness. A hand suddenly gripped my shoulder. I grasped my sword-pen tighter and turned to face the unknown person.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Oh my gods, can't you wait like two seconds to get your food?" I heard Percy exclaim to one of the "preppy" Aphrodite girls. His voice had anger in each syllable, which surprised me. I mean, Percy wasn't the type to have outbursts like that. "But then again" I thought. "I haven't talked with that boy in a long time.

"Hey Owl Eyes" An arm wrapped around her waist. I smiled, knowing who this was. "Hey Bow Breath" I replied teasingly. You see, Alton was a son of Apollo; God of archers. "And the first time I kissed him his breath stank like heavens" I thought, crinkling my nose. Alton leaned in just as we heard a slam. Our heads shot up to see a rather angry son of Poseidon sitting alone, eyes fixed on his food. When he looked up I quickly looked away. It was an instinct reaction. You see, the month after we- "Wait, why did we break up? "I muttered under my breath, looking over at Percy.

"Hellllo "Alton waved his hand in front of my face. "Your hot boyfriend over here" Annabeth jolted out of her thoughts. The past was the past.

The rest of dinner passed rather quickly, ending in Chiron's speech about the meeting and Capture the Flag. "Styx" I muttered under my breath. 24 hours was not nearly enough time to strategize and form alliances. Even for a daughter of Athena. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out… at the counselors meeting. "Alton scowled and headed towards his cabin. He was upset because, no matter how many quests he completed or how he proved himself, he never got Apollo counselor. And therefore, couldn't attend the meetings.

I quickly ushered my group to Cabin 6 and bid them good night. All except Malcolm replied, apparently he was still mad about what happened with Percy. I tried to not show how it hurt as I left. Aren't brothers supposed to be supportive? "Not about the wrong decisions" A voice whispered in my head. I shook it off and sat down at the ping pong table just in time. Katie was taking attendance. "Annabeth?" I raised my hand. "Percy?" Katie scanned the room. "Probably off moping somewhere" Drew rolled her eyes and reapplied her lip gloss. It wasn't like Percy to be late, or not to show up. Even as much as the entire camp hated to admit it we needed him for battles; crazy or not.

"Okay!" Katie finished with a flourish and sat down. The meeting had begun.

**Authors Note-**

**Hey guys. Sorry if its boring or something, this is the lead up chapters :P Please don't be a ghost reader, review and all that jazz.**

**Also, for any confusion. The big thing that happened with Percy was that every camper saw him as crazy. Every time Alton would make him look like a fool, the angrier he would get. Eventually he became depressed and away from any remaining friends he had left. But don't worry! Old Percy is still here ;) **

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note-**

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing and I'll be sure to check out you guys stories **** Also, I will try to update at least once every 3 days. So, on with the show!**

**CHAPTER TWO  
Percys POV**

"Percy?" A voice said hesitantly in the darkness. I slowly turned, Riptide in hand. The glow rebounding from her face, Calypso.

"Calypso?" I stuttered out, shocked. I lowered my sword and stared at her. Boy had she changed. Her beautiful, almond shaped eyes were puffy and red; possibly from crying. Her caramel hair looked disheveled and tangled, loosely pulled back into a pony tail. Her peach complexion was ghost pale as she stared at him, transfixed.

Without thinking, I leaned forward and gave her a hug. _"She still smells like cinnamon and an ocean breeze"_ I thought. I leaned away and led her over to a log to sit down. "How did you get here? "I asked hesitantly, not wanting to push the fragile girl over the edge. Calypso, noting my cautious tone, merely rolled her eyes and started talking, waving her hands enthusiastically. All I could think was "_Here's a girl who could barely blink three minutes ago, and now she's hopping all around?" _

Calypso snapped her fingers in front of my face. I jumped, realizing I hadn't heard a word she said. "When Hermes told me your nickname, I didn't believe it. But now I realize he was right, you are a Seaweed Brain" She laughed and my face blanched at the nickname. Calypso noticed and frowned. She took my hand.

"Oh and Percy?" Calypso smiled, showing off dazzling white teeth. "_At least that hasn't changed _"I grumbled in my head. "The reason I got so much energy was because of you-" She took my hand and smiled.

**(This will probably not be a Paclypso story…. *Note- May change* Calypsos just… well you'll see ;) )**

**Annabeth POV**

"Listen punk! The only thing keeping me from slamming your face into the ground is your sister!" Clarisse screamed at the only Aphrodite child dumb enough to challenge her; Drew.

"Don't you dare compare me to that traitorous, falling and STAYING in love-" Drews voice rose higher with every word. Clarisse looked ready to go and punch her lights out when Chiron slammed his hoof into the ground.

"Silence!" He did the best stern face he could, which wasn't very stern. "There is a pressing matter we need to address" "Which is-"Drew tapped her foot impatiently. "Kronos" Chiron said gravely. That one name caused everyone in the room to pause; Even the Stoll brothers who were attempting to disassemble the nacho cheese maker.

"What about him?" I asked tensely. The ones who had gone through the second Titan War, which was nearly everyone in the room, shifted uncomfortably. I twirled the college ring I have had on my necklace forever, anxious for a reply. "There have been…Stirrings" Chiron sighed. "Many have escaped… And we fear he may be one of them"

"Send patrols out!" Clarisse exclaimed, grabbing her spear. "No!" Chiron exclaimed. "We do not need to alarm the campers!" Clarisse reluctantly sat down. "What are we going to do then?" She grumbled. "Gather as many allies as we can, just in case" I answered for Chiron. "We can't afford to lose anyone at camp" Chiron added. The rest of the counselors exchanged nervous glances once more.

Suddenly the door shot open. Percy scooted into the room and quietly sat down in his chair. He was accompanied by a beautiful girl who eyed everyone wearily before sitting next to him. "Nice of you to show up" Clarisse said dryly. Percy glared at her then shifted his gaze toward Chiron. "I'm afraid you missed quite a bit Percy" Chiron sighed and prepared to restart.

"You know the rules, no outsiders. Only counselors" I blurted out, staring at the girl with Percy. Percy affixed his hawk eyed glare towards me. "I believe you may want to make an exception this one time" He replied, patting the girls back. "Why so?" I asked, curious against my will.

"Because this is Calypso, daughter of Atlas. Sentenced to be trapped on the island of Ogygia. Forever"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV **

"Because this is Calypso, daughter of Atlas. Sentenced to be trapped on the island of Ogygia. Forever" I lifted my eyes. "If she was supposed to be there forever.. Then how did she get out?" Grover piped up , nervously chewing a soda can. Calypso's eyes seemed to glitter at the question. She breathed a sigh and pushed back a lock of hair.

"Well it began like this.." Calypso began speaking of her time alone on the island, and the curse bared upon her. She just finished telling them about how I landed on her island when Annabeth interrupted her. "Can you please just get to how you broke out?" Annabeth said. "Fine "Calypso rolled her eyes.

"It was midnight, around 3 days ago. I was visited by a mysterious figure while I was tending to my moon lace" She shared a knowing glance with me, remembering the clip of the flowers he gave me to plant in Manhattan. "They warned of an upcoming war, and great trials ahead. Then I asked who they were-" "Do you really think they'll answer that?" Annabeth muttered. "Hush, child" Chiron instructed. "And they.. Refused to tell me" Calypso stuttered, blushing a bit. I raised an eyebrow; Who could it be? "But they told me I would have a surprise when I woke. And I think I did have one." She glanced around with a well duh expression. "Anything else?" Clarisse asked. "No-not what I remember" Calypso flashed me a look that clearly meant later.

"But it must mean-"Annabeth was silenced with a look from Chiron. Percy stood and turned to leave. Calypso followed suit. "The meetings not-"The door slammed and Chiron sighed. "Meeting adjourned"

**Third Person POV**

Calypso led Percy into the woods. "Where are we going?" He asked. She merely smiled and led him further. Once she was sure they weren't followed, she stopped. After a pregnant pause, Calypso finally spoke. "Percy.. what if you had a chance to right all your wrongs?" She asked. "What if you had a chance to get revenge on those who caused you pain. Whether emotional or physical?" Calypso stared deep into his eyes. "What would you do Percy?"

"Anything" Percy whispered before he could stop himself. Her voice was so soothing, it lulled him. Calypso smiled. "Then you will understand" She showed him a tattoo on her shoulder. It appeared to be a.. "Scythe" Percy gaped at the mark on her body. "Calypso… what is this?" He asked. "My price to pay" She replied grimly, covering the mark. She grasps Percy's hands. "Come with me Percy! Please" She begged. Percy was shocked. "Whoa.. what?" He asked, clearly confused. Really, why would she ask him this if they had only reunited 2 hours ago?

"Your not happy here. At least think about it" She smiled. Percy nodded hesitantly. They began to head back to camp, not even realizing someone had been listening the entire time.

**Annabeths POV**

"But Chiron!" I protested loudly to my once father figure. Chiron merely sighed and continued to walk to the archery grounds. "Annabeth" He cried out as my voice became louder. He held up one hand and let out an exasperated sigh. "I know your suspicions, but please STOP" His voice rose and I recoiled. He had never raised his voice with me… "Because he never had a reason to.." A voice in my head said.

I stopped and headed towards my cabin. How could Chiron not heed my warning? "Because you have no proof to back it up" A tiny voice whispered once more in my head. I turned a corner and nearly ran into Alton. "Hey" I gave him a smile. Something was wrong. Normally Alton would be all over me right now. "Annabeth!" He gasped. He clutched his chest as if he just ran a marathon. I went to his side and hugged him. "Shhh…shhh" I murmured.

"You don't understand!" He heaved. I backed up; Saying a child, especially this child, of Athena didn't understand anything was a huge insult. "Then make me understand" I fixed my gray eyes on his. He gave me one look and said in a small voice;

"Calypsos a spy. I saw her mark. She's planning to help Kronos destroy camp"

**AN**

**Sorry for such a short chapter…. I just felt it needed to end there**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeths POV**

"Calypsos a spy. I saw her mark. She's planning to help Kronos destroy camp"

These words rang through my head. How could it happen? Chiron warned of Kronos rise, but we figured he would be weak. How could he have enough strength to gather followers?

"How do you know this?" I asked briskly. He gaped at me, startled by my fierce tone. "I heard her and Percy talking about it.. And she showed him her mark" He shivered. I was tempted to roll my eyes if it hadn't been so serious. It was obvious Alton was being dramatic.

But then again it's Kronos; you never know.

"Those traitors" I muttered under my breath. Alton, seeming to hear me, shook his head vigorously. "They deserve to be cast in Tatarus" I growled, surprising myself. I hadn't meant to say those words, they slipped out. Even I wouldn't sentence someo- "You're totally right!" Alton growled, suddenly perking with energy. "They shall pay, if not now then one day. Percy and Calypso, set afar. By land, or sea, or boat, or car" You see, children of Apollo have an annoying habit of rhyming while upset. And unfortunately, Alton was as bad at poetry as his father.

"They deserve to be run out of camp" My voice hissed with malice. What was happening? Then suddenly I felt anger rush through my veins. Ignoring all past doubts, I raised my head and looked Alton in the eye. "Let's do it" He grinned.

**Percys POV**

We made it back to camp about 10 minutes after that whole dramatic scene with her tatoo. We approached the Pavilion to see everyone panicking; Annabeth at the lead. "Why should we let them stay when their clearly betraying us?!" Alton shouted next to Annabeth. I looked down to see their intertwined hands and felt a twinge of heart break. "Traitors! Traitors!" Seemingly possessed campers shouted in unison. Chiron scurried around, attempting to calm his campers to no avail. "There they are right there!" Annabeth shouted, pointing her index finger our way. Every face swiveled to face us; each a mask of anger.

All I could think was "_What did I do this time?"_

**Third Person POV**

Campers came from all directions, each wanting the same thing; to rid any chane of war from their precious camp. And unfortunately, they turned on the then innocent demigod who was once the Hero of Olympus. Percy Jackson watched as his once friends attacked Calypso first; Then himself. Even Grover attempted tangling him up in weeds with his rendition of Call Me Maybe, eventually giving up and chucking his reed pipes at his head. At the time Percy didn't notice, but all campers wore the same bitter, dazed expression on their face.

Needless to say, the young demigods were tossed out of camp. The last view of his old home was tainted by the sight of Annabeth and Alton passionately kissing at their victory, the rest of the camp screaming in approval. Bruised and battered, Percy and Calypso eventually separated. Percy, on his own, became overflown with bitter emotions. Not only towards the camp, but towards himself.

**AN-**

**Hey guys. I know my updates are pretty quick, usually because when I start writing I can't stop, and I'm worried about something.**

**Is my writing okay? **

**My friend told me "The faster you write, the worse it is"**

**And sorry about chapter shortness. I start writing the chapter, write the perfect ending to it, and then realize its only 600 words long ^.^**

**Review!**

**Thanks! Bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Hey guys! I'm going to start doing review responses since I actually have reviewers :-) PS- Thanks for the reviews!**

** thechocolatelover, Kayla, and Guest (commented on 10/5/12)**

**Thanks for you guys great reviews! Im glad you like my story :-)**

** Perceus96**

**Right now :-) I am going to try and update every couple of days from now on.**

** Guest (commented on 10/4/12)**

**Thanks! I'm addicted to them to so I decided to write one because I ran out of ones I could find lol.**

** PJO is the best**

**First of all, I agree with your name :D And also, I'm still debating on the couple. I believe I will post a poll and choose the couple with the best votes :) But regardless, there will be Percy/Annabeth interactions.**

** basketball lover99**

**Thank you for you review! I was worried the quality of my writing was going down because of how fast I loved to write. Now I'm taking my time and hopefully it will be a lot better. :) **

** Death Sender**

**Thanks! I'm trying to take my time now and edit the chaps more.**

**Now on with the show!**

**Chapter 6**

**Percys POV**

** FLASHBACK- 2 hours ago**

"I'm sorry Percy, but this is where we must depart" Calypso said sadly, grabbing my hand. "What do you mean?" I ask, confusion clouding my face. After getting us run out of camp, the one place I had to stay, she is abandoning me?

"Look, Percy. I'm not part of your future. You know that" Calypso smiled gently, squeezing his hand. The only thing I could think was "_What the…?" _"Then what was all that for?!" I gestured wildly with my hands, tears nearly streaming down my face. Calypso looked saddened, but dropped my hand. "You will realize soon, young hero." "I want to know NOW the reason you've decided to abandon me!" I shout angrily. "Percy…" She started, not meeting my eyes. "You're just like the rest of them. Liars!" I spat the last word and Calypso flinched. "Did any of you care for me at all? "I whispered , mainly to myself. It seemed Calypso had a tough time not comforting him, but she eventually pulled away. Leaving Percy Jackson by himself.

** FLASHBACK END**

**2 HOURS LATER**

Strangely enough, I haven't been attacked once by a monster. Even though I've used a cell phone twice (basically begging for a monster to appear) and shouted "Come get me!" (What? Fighting monsters takes my mind off things) none have appeared. "Though I probably just jinxed that" I muttered, glancing left and right. I saw a straw berry truck pass by and felt a horrible pain in my heart. You may be wondering "Gee Percy, how are you so happy and in control right now?" Well the truth is, _**I'm not. **_But being a demigod of the big three, I've had to learn to put survival first; feelings later.

I approached my parent's old apartments and leaned against a wall. According to when I last heard from my mom (6 months ago) they still hadn't gotten a bid on the apartment; hopefully it's stayed that way.

I climbed the stairs and reached the apartment quickly. Picking the lock, I quickly opened and entered the apartment. I was surprised to find nothing had changed; the brown carpet was as brown as ever (stains from the year before still remained on the carpet) and the walls were still the cream peach. But why was their stuff here? You would have thought after a year they would have gotten AT LEAST some of their clothes out. But no, clothes were strewn in the bed rooms and the bathroom.

I walked through the apartment and quickly arrived at my destination; my old bed room. I felt a knife twist into my heart when I opened the door and saw my stuff all gone. "Probably sold it." I scoffed to myself. I scrutinized the room before my eyes landed on something glowing; the moon lace Calypso had given me. It had grown tremendously over the past year, even without my mother's attentive care.

The beautiful silvery flower glowed, even though it was only 4 in the afternoon. I scooped It up stroked the soft, downy petals. The sadness over the person who gave it to me lingering with every petal that brushed my hand. I heard the door creak open and I quickly stuffed the flower in my pocket. I grouped for Riptide and found empty space. "Styx" I cursed under my breath. Apparently when those little brats had attacked me they decided to take my sword as a Spoil of War. _"No matter, when one of them falls asleep it would probably return to my pocket anyways" _I reasoned in my head. But I didn't have time for it to reappear.

I decided to attempt to leave the building, when a hand clamped down hard on my shoulder. "Hello Percy" A woman's cold voice whispered in my ear.

**AN-**

**Even I'm eager for the next chapter! May be up sooner then you think ;)**

**Bye! J**


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW RESPONSES-**

** Guest (commented on 10/5)**

**Thanks! Updatin' now :)**

** Death Sender**

**Mwahahahahaha *evil grin* Nah. I hate em too, but its so much fun writing them. Gah, did you read the Son of Neptune? BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER EVER!**

** basketball lover99**

**Thanks for the info! Honestly, I'm really uncertain about what couple to do. But I'll figure it out... Eventually :P**

**Chapter 7**

**Annabeth POV**

You may be wondering "Gee, Annabeth, how can you be so cruel to run your once best friend out of camp?

Truth is, I'm wondering that too.

It's been two hours since Percy and Calypso have left- "_Left? You mean were run out?" _The voice in my head chided me. I hung my head, and glanced around me. Every camper was partying; they believed that with the "traitors" gone, that we had less of a chance of getting attacked. Heck, I'd probably believe the same. IF my mother wasn't the goddess of wisdom that is. Any strategist would know that taking out one small piece of the puzzle doesn't do anything; No, you have to take out the root. "And no way Percy was the root" I snorted, earning a few weird looks.

Glancing around, I see nobody else was feeling any bad about what they have done. Wait, Grover's looking pretty ba- Never mind, he just had gas. _"Well why should they feel bad?" _My inner voice questioned. _"They were just following their leaders; the fierce Daughter of Wisdom and her boyfriend, Alton the __**hero"**_

"Hey babe" Alton slurred, wrapping an arm around me. "Did you drink the tree sap from Junipers tree?" I demanded, noticing his slurred words and slouched posture. "Maybe" He smiled like a little kid. "What are you going to do to punish me for it?" Instead of answering, I led him off towards his cabin. "Don't you know Nymphs put stuff in the saps of their trees in order to keep stupid demigods like you from harming it?" I snapped, and then recoiled. I didn't mean to burst out like that.

"Whoa babe chill out" Alton's eyebrows furrowed as he stopped in his tracks right outside the Artemis cabin. "You look beautiful in the glow of the cabin" He whispered. I gently tried pushing him away, knowing he wasn't acting like himself because of the sap. He leaned in, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me fiercely. I struggled to get away from him, knowing the effects of Nymph tree sap when passed through saliva.

Alton leaned away, grinning. I leaned back and smiled myself. My mind was fuzzy, and I was barely able to process a thought.

Unusual for a child of Athena, no?

**Percy's POV**

"Hello Percy" A woman's cold voice whispered in my ear. I jumped, startled, and grabbed the nearest weapon I could. This happened to be… a lamp. "Do not worry, young hero. I have only come to talk" The woman spoke again. I finally turned to face her, and nearly gasped out loud.

This woman had curly brown hair that flowed nearly to her elbows and her eyes were a mystical blue. She gave off a special aura of power incomparable to any other goddess, except one. "That is because I am no ordinary Goddess, young hero" the woman smiled. "I am Themis; Titan of Law and Order, Oracles, and second wife of Zeus" she practically glowered at that last part. I wasn't surprised; only a woman this beautiful could be the ex-wife of the Sky King.

"What do you want?" I demanded, brandishing my.. Lamp threateningly. "I want to make you an offer" She smiled and gestured toward two chairs. I reluctantly sat, never letting my guard down. "As you may have heard" She began. "The great lord Kronos has begun his journey back into the living world. He has learned from his mistakes last time, and realized his biggest one; not trying hard enough to get you on his side." She paused. "I, being his personal adviser, have also realized that not having you on our side would be foolish. Remember, I am the Titan of Oracles; meaning I have a pretty good read on the future-" "So basically you're asking me to join?!" I interrupted. "To put it in simple terms, yes" She sighed.

"Hades no!" I exclaimed incredulously. "After risking my life last time do you really thin-""Don't be so hasty" Themis warned. "What do you really have here? Your girlfriends left you; your best friends have also. Even the Gods have abandoned you; they haven't stuck to their promise you know" She informed him. The bad part was I actually believed her; the Gods have always been so selfish so I knew they would forget the promise to claim their children by 13. "Don't believe me? Let me show you" Themis said, holding up her hands. Before I could protest, she put her hands on either side of my head.

Visions started to go through my mind; tired, beaten half-bloods making it to Camp. Angry kids sitting in the Hermes cabin, waiting to be claimed. The Gods partying up at Olympus, not a care in the world. My father Poseidon at the head, drinking from a golden goblet and laughing merrily at a joke Apollo had said.

Then the visions slowed, and I saw one in particular; two demi god figures were outlined by the glow of Cabin Six. The girls blond hair was tangled, but the boy didn't mind. He ran his fingers through her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. The girl said something uncomprehend able, but the boy leaned in and kissed her. After a moment's pause she kissed back. They separated, each face of the happy couple lit up in glee. I finally realized who I was watching. It was Annabeth and Alton.

_"STOP!" _I mentally shrieked, clutching my head. Yet the visions continued. It showed Paul and my mom without a care in the world, playing checkers on a balcony overlooking the ocean. Now it showed future visions; me, looking resentful and alone, in my late 20's. Watching the campers of Camp Half Blood through an Iris Message. I saw my future self's hand clutch; I looked at the Iris Message and saw Annabeth, also in her 20's, looking beautiful as ever holding hands with Alton who happened to have a wedding band on his finger-

"STOP!" I physically shoved Themis away; but the Goddess didn't seem to mind. She merely smiled. "The end there? That was your future without us. Percy, were more of a family then you think. Don't you miss having a family?" Her eyes practically oozed sympathy and warmth. I lifted my head.

"Fine. I will join you" At these words, Themis looked overjoyed. She opened her mouth to speak when I cut her off. "But, on three conditions" I growled, still angry at the visions. "One; the Gods will not be killed, only tortured. Two; _I_ get to decide the fate of my friends." Themis nodded. "And three; I get to be Kronos new host." "I think we can oblige to those terms" Themis smiled wickedly.

**AN-**

**Ah, I believe my longest chapter yet.**

**How do you think Chirons going to act when he sees his top strategist and also his daughter figure- with no other word- doped up? How is Percy's new.. *cough* lifestyle going to work out?**

**And also, in case anyone was wondering. The reason Percy wants to be Kronos host is for several reasons. It may seem OOC but think about it; Percy may believe he can prevent Kronos from doing things Percy doesn't want him to do if he's in Percy's body. And also, it would probably insure Kronos keeps his promises, which is something Percy hasn't seen lately (points guilty finger at the Gods)**

**Tune in next time!**

**Bye! J**


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEW RESPONSES-**

** Death Sender**

Hehehehe. I love Kronos stories :) Honestly, I'm leaning more towards Annabeth because any others would seem very OOC. I'm trying to keep this pretty in character, with my own touch :) But that's not saying it WILL be Annabeth. Maybe if I can *cough cough* find a suitable match for Percy it'll be good.

** greekfreak101**

Thanks for reviewing :)

** MillyGlassWing.32.96**

Thanks! I've been trying to make the chaps longer, but it never works out like that.. (prime example, this chap)

** Perceus96**

Same: P Thanks!

** missglasswing, FINF96, and amg.7**

Lol, Nothings for certain. But I'm leaning more towards Annabeth as his pairing because it seems any other pair would be OOC. But it depends on how I develop the characters, so… Well see ;)

**Quick AN-**

**When the words are in **_italic, _**It is Kronos talking in Percys mind or- later on- through Percy's lips. But in other POV, it will be their inner thoughts. May seem confusing, but it will make sense once you read it XD**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's POV- The next day**

As Themis lead me to their headquarters, I couldn't help thinking about whether I made the wrong choice. All thoughts of that vanished from my head as soon as I saw the hordes of monsters waiting to greet me. Some, like the Minotaur, just glared at the memories of me kicking their furry behinds. Others just stared, and most just continued what they were doing before; ripping half-blood dummies to shreds.

"Welcome, Perseus Jackson. To the residence of the new generation" Themis said warmly, as if there weren't about 300 monsters glaring our way. "Uh… thanks" I said stupidly. I saw a couple minor Gods shake their heads and knew what was going through their minds; "This is the kid whos gonna host Kronos?"

"_I am glad you see things this way, Perseus Jackson" _A familiar cold voice whispered in my head; Kronos. "Itll be an honor to serve you" I replied grudgingly in my head. Kronos cruel laugh echoed through my head. "_Obedience does not come naturally to you, does it?" _I felt a pang at these words, remembering the time my father once said them to me. Kronos seemed to take pity. "_Forget them, Perseus. The new reign of the titans will soon begin!"_

**Annabeths POV**

I sat up in my bed, groggily smiling at the sun. _Today was going to be a great day! The clouds are shining, the sun puffy- Wait, maybe I mixed those up. Oh well!_ I got dressed then led my cabin, as usual, to the Pavilion. "Annabeth, are you all right? Your walking sort of weird" My half-sister Rose said with a look of concern. I waved her off then sat down, looking over to the Apollo table. Alton seemed to be in the same happy mood as me, waving he knocked over a pitcher of juice (since when are those there? I thought the cups refilled themselves..)

As breakfast passed, Chiron banged his hoof on the ground. "Counselors, report to me for a brief counselor meeting!" Chiron called, then soon announced breakfast was dismissed. I headed towards the big table, each step seeming sluggish; even to me .After what seemed to be a millennia I finally reached the table. Putting a hand on the nearest demigod (who happened to be Drew) I steadied myself. "Ewe get off me!" Drew shrieked, trying to swat Annabeth away as if she had some sort of disease. "Annabeth, please remove your hand from Drew's shoulder" Chiron said, seeming put out. I slowly pulled away, attempting to balance myself when I face planted to the floor.

"Annabeth!" I heard several counselors shout. I wobbly stood and raised my hands triumphantly. "Grover, please escort Miss Chase to the porch of the Big House" Chiron said with a frown. Grover led me to the Big House. Minutes later, Chiron arrived as well. Chiron stared into my eyes. "Nymph sap" He muttered, reaching into his bag, He pulled out a can of coke. "Drink up" He said with a seemingly forced smile. I took the soda and chugged it; it burned my throat.

A tremor went through me and I clutched my head in pain. "Biggest. Headache, Ever." I groaned, Chiron nodded. "So would you like to tell me why you drank Nymph sap? I have trained you well enough to know the effects" "It was secondhand!" I blurted out. Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well then drank it in the first place?" His question was met with silence. I wouldn't rat Alton out. "Very well, Miss Chase. Be careful who you share drinks or…. Other things with" My face turned bright red with embarrassment, but I took that as a dismissal and left the room.

**Percy's POV**

After that dramatic speech, Kronos decided to remain quiet; at least for a little bit. "_Perseus, if you are to become my host. We must begin now" "_Really? On the first day I'm here" I complained. I mentally pictured Kronos nodding in response. "Well what's first?" I said sarcastically, but Kronos didn't seem to get it. "_You must bathe in the River Styx once more" _"I already have" I tapped my stomach. "Invincibleness over here" _"The Curse of Achilles has worn off due to your mortal point-" _I made a choking sound; I remembered exactly _**who **_my mortal point was. "_Not being there for you anymore" _I nodded, and then remembered he wasn't physically here with me. "So when do we leave?" I asked wearily. "_Now"_

**AN-**

**I really disliked this chapter for some reason… Oh well. How'd you guys like it? Leave a comment! XD**

**Bye! J**


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

** Death Sender **

**Sorry you'll have to wait for the anchor reveal :/ It'll be in the next chapter. But I will say this; I haven't seen this anchor idea in any of the fan fictions I've read (which are a lot) XD**

** PuraStones**

**Lol its funny that's the part I didn't like as well. I tried my best to "fix it" in this chap. I did like that about Percy XD Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 9**

**Percys POV**

To say the journey to the Underworld was awkward would be an understatement; just imagine travelling with an old foe you had attempted to kill. When we finally neared the Doors of Orpheus I attempted to make small talk like the little socialite I am. "So Kronos, how does it feel to be bodiless?" I asked. Kronos sighed in my mind." _Do you actually believe I'm going to answer that?" "_Well what else was I supposed to ask? How are the kids?" I replied sarcastically. Kronos sighed once more. "_Focus"_ He commanded. For some reason, I instantly shut up. Kronos had a… weird effect on me I guess. "I hope it's not going to be this way later" I grumbled in my mind. Surprisingly, Kronos didn't respond." _I'm busy thinking of a plan of entrance" _Kronos hissed. I shrugged and started walking through the doors. This surprised Kronos, who had expected we sneak in. But I mean, why make things more troublesome then they have to be?

As soon as we passed through the gates I feel that familiar cold chill pass through my body; it was the feeling I have always had around Nico. We passed several stray spirits who seemed to be lost. They attempted to pull at my clothes and speak, but the only sound they could produce was chattering. Frowning slightly, the spirits continued their way; which happened to be towards the Doors of Orpheus. "_They will become the spirits you call "ghosts" _Kronos answered the question I was going to ask in my head. "But I thought nothing besides Demi Gods and Gods could leave the Underworld "" _That's what the Gods wish you to believe" _Kronos scoffed in my head. Deeming this an acceptable answer, I continued my path.

We soon reached within 100 feet of the security gates into the four main parts of the Underworld; The Fields of Punishment, Elysium, The Isles of the Blest, and the Plain of Asphodel. I sighed, remember the talk with Annabeth I had about how when one of us makes it to Elysium, we would wait for-"Focus_"_ Kronos commanded. Even though he used that word A LOT it still managed to silence me (against my will, I might add) and wake me up as effectively as jumping in a salt water lake. "_Over there" _"Great description" I muttered to myself, scrutinizing the area. I jumped with a start when I finally found the Styx.

If it was possible, there seemed to be MORE litter of people's dreams in the water. Clogged with past memories and unfulfilled dreams, gray as the Grey Sisters taxi cab, and as un appealing as going to prom with a Fury; the River Styx seemed to be about the same as when I last came here, those (what feels like) many years ago. I slowly edged towards the water. I wanted to get there before my courage ran out entirely.

"Percy!" I heard a frantic voice shout. I jolted away from the water and faced who had called my name. It was Nico. "Percy, what are you doing here?" Nico said, seeming to attempt a smile to mask the troubled look on his face. I breathed a sigh of relief since it was just Nico. You see, Nico actually never ignored or forgot about me. He was just always in the Underworld; seems he feels as unwelcome on the surface as I. "Oh no.. Reason" I mentally face palmed. Stupid! "Once a seaweed brain, always a seaweed brain" I mocked myself bitterly in my head.

"So man, how have you been?" I redirected the conversation casually. "Pretty good" Nico's face brightened. "I met this girl in Elysium…" "_Kill him!" _Kronos hissed in my mind with such viciousness it made my head sear with pain. "He's my friend" I argued silently. "_Do not disobey orders!"_ Kronos commanded; putting every ounce of power into his mental words. My hand inched towards my pen-sword. "Percy is everything okay?" Nico asked, eyes glued to my hand gripping Riptide the pen tightly. "Yeah man, everything's hunky dory" I gritted my teeth. "_Kill him" _Kronos urged. "I. Will. NOT!" I mentally shoved him away. Nico started to look really concerned. "Percy?" He said hesitantly. I squeezed my eyes. "Nico, I'm sorry. I can't right now" I managed to grunt out. Nico's face faltered. "Wha?-" "Please go!" I begged, knowing I couldn't not succumb to Kronos will much longer. When I heard a whoosh and flutter of an aviator jacket, I knew he was gone. I blew a sigh of relief.

"_Enough distractions."_ Kronos urged. I walked towards the edge of the river. "Huh" I thought. Achilles wasn't given me the usual warning. "_Because he's already given you it" _Kronos whispered with… Excitement? I didn't know the Lord of Time actually got excited. "_Just go into the damn river Jackson" _Kronos grumbled. I took a deep breath and plunged, cannonball style, into the river of lost dreams.

**AN-**

**Just in case anyone's confused. Kronos was just attempting to control Percy in this chapter. Hes not inside him… Yet ;)**

**And sorry if this chapter was boring.. In my mind it was sort of a filler. That's why I decided to post it a day early XD**

**So… How'd you like it? **

**Review! Pweeeassse xD**

**Bye! J**


	10. Chapter 10

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

** MillyGlassWing.32.96**

**Thanks! Hope the anchor will surprise you ;) And warning for future chaps; don't make up your mind about him too easily XD**

** Death Sender**

**Yay! Updatin' now :) Hopefully the surprise was worth the.. day wait? Lol**

** PuraStones**

**Thanks! I love the… for now part XD**

**Chapter 10**

**Percy's POV**

Excruciating pain overcame me. Imagine being chopped to pieces; now triple that by about a billion. I felt myself dissolving and realized a probably pretty important detail I should have thought about before jumping in a river that could kill me; my mortal point. "Think, Percy" I urged myself silently. I didn't want to put my mortal point in the same place just in case Annabeth told Alton. After a split second (which felt like a millennia), I decided on the spot just above where my armor pants would start. It would be well protected in a fight (I am pretty sure most enemies wouldn't think to stab you just above your butt...). I concentrated on this spot and felt the tug, like a line pulling me up. "Percy!" I heard a voice call.

I looked up to see someone I thought I would never see again; Annabeth. She was beckoning me forward; I noticed the promise ring I had given her a month after the war (which she ended up throwing into the braziers as a sacrifice, I heard) was on her finger. She smiled. "I swear, Seaweed Brain. If I have to do this _**one**_ more time. You will be wishing I wasn't a daughter of a War Goddess" Her gray eyes shined as she bent over and reached her hand down. I was an inch away from taking it when I noticed someone behind Annabeth. I was about to warn her when the mysterious figure pushed her into the water. I swear I could feel her hand brush against mine as she sank. The figure reached over and gripped my hand with a strong, firm grip. I looked up into the face of the person who pushed Annabeth in, and who was my anchor.

It was me.

The other Percy's eyes were filled with hate. He wore a cruel, wicked smile on his face, with raven locks, and pale as alabaster; He was me. "I am what you will become" The other Percy hissed, yanking me forward. As my head broke the surface, the other Percy disappeared with his haunting parting words. "We will meet again"

**Annabeth's POV**

"I can't believe we got away with it" Alton grinned. I rolled my eyes. "You mean YOU got away with it. I never did anything" "Except kiss your amazingly hot boyfriend" Alton grinned mischievously and reached down to kiss her when a loud cough interrupted them. It was Grover. "Counselors meeting. Now" Grover muttered, avoiding my gaze while gripping his head. I looked at him with concern and started to follow him to The Big House when I glanced back and noticed Alton had already taken off. "Figures" I muttered to myself. "Even though he's my boyfriend, doesn't mean I don't argue- Wait. I argue with him because he's my boyfriend "I thought to myself and grinned. As Grover and I entered the "meeting" room (really the rec room) all chatter ceased. As more counselors entered, I noticed Nico di Angelo was sitting on the Big Threes side. Muttering to himself, he glanced over at me and I attempted a smile. He quickly averted his gaze and put his head into his hands. Chiron stamped his foot into the ground to get everyone's attention.

"You all must be wondering what this meeting is about. Well, we have received disturbing news on the camper known as Percy Jackson"

**Percys POV**

I flopped onto the black grass just outside the River Styx. Breathing heavily, I lifted my arm and was shocked, even though I knew this would happen; it was a flaming fiery red. Averting my eyes, I waited until my skin went back to normal again before looking at it again. I drew my sword and used it as a mirror; there was no huge difference in my appearance. I was still the same old Percy. The other Percy appeared in my head and seethed "For now" as if reminding me of the few words I heard from him while in the Styx. Seeing as I was no longer in the pain of a thousand oblivions; I could finally process these words.

"Why was he my anchor?" I wondered out loud. "_He represents the new lifestyle you have chosen. Or at least your interpretation of it" _Kronos reasoned in my mind. I answered him out loud. "Oh excuse me Mr. – Oh- So- Powerful Lord of Time. Where were you when I was slowly dissolving because I couldn't think of a mortal point?" "_I was not allowed to intervene, or else you would have immediately dissolved; it was your decision on to make on your own. You had to determine you own fate" _Kronos said, clearly not getting my sarcasm. I sighed.

"What's the plan now, buddy?" I asked, pushing myself up with a sudden burst of energy; must be the new super powers. I could tell Kronos was trying not to mentally strangle me_"We get rid of any ties to your former life you may have"_ He said simply.

**AN- **

**What did you guys think? Was the anchor a surprise?**

**And sorry for shortness. I just can't stand to not end at the perfect ending to a chap XD Well, in my mind anyway. **

**Please review! If you have ideas send them in and I'll dedicate a chapter to you whether I use them or not. **

**Thanks!**

**Bye! J**


	11. Chapter 11

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

** L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki**

Youll see…. ;)

** Guest (commented on 10/10)**

Oh wow I didn't notice! Thanks for telling me. Ill fix it as soon as I can :)

** Death Sender**

Thanks! :)

** basketball lover99**

Thanks! Sure :) Theres a Nico POV in this one, and maybe a Kronos POV in the next few chaps.

**Chapter 11**

**Percy's POV**

"_We get rid of any ties to your former life you may have_" Kronos said simply.

At these words, I jolted my head up. Did he mean we were going to kill my family? While thinking this I heard a small noise in the back ground; almost like talking. I inclined my head when Kronos began to speak "_Perseus, I have not been alive for millennia's for no reason" He _chided. "_I know that killing your family now would do no good. Your flaw is still personal loyalty; even if you don't believe it is or wish it to be" _I grumbled at that thought. "Hey buddy just because _you _ate your kids because you were power hungry doesn't mean we all get rid of our families just because- "Even_ though they betrayed you?"_ Kronos interrupted. _"Face it Perseus; your mom left you. Annabeth left you for that Apollo kid you dislike. And even that putrid Satyr has left you. The only person you have left, I hate to say it, is me"_

**Nicos POV**

"You all must be wondering what this meeting is about. Well, we have received disturbing news on the camper known as Percy Jackson"

I fidgeted nervously; I still couldn't believe Percy acted that way when I encountered him by the Styx. But then again, I haven't heard from the guy since the war. "What about him?" Clarisse asked bluntly. I quickly glanced over at Annabeth, expecting a worried look on her face. But Annabeth had a calm easy smile on her face. "What was going on? I thought she was dating Percy." I muttered to myself, frowning slightly. "Anything to add, Mr. di Angelo?" Chiron asked. "As I recall, you were the one to encounter Percy. Could you explain to us what happened?" Chiron's voice was reassuring; he wasn't trying to put me on the spot, but he knew they needed to know the information.

I coughed and began to tell what happened. "I was going to do my daily chore of feeding Cerberus-" I heard a choking sound from Annabeth. "When I see a red aura near the Styx, I was surprised a living person was in the Underworld besides me, so I went to check it out and there was Percy" "And what was he doing?" Chiron prompted. I pursed my lips. "He appeared to be about to bathe in the Styx" Everyone gasped at that reply. "But that could kill him!" Annabeth argued, suddenly engaged in the conversation. "He already bathed in the Styx, why again-""Quiet" Chiron commanded. "Let the boy finish his story. "Percy was acting odd, even for Percy. He was telling me to go, sweating buckets, and he seemed to be arguing with himself in his mind." Chiron's head shot up when he said that. He looked over at Annabeth and they seemed to have another silent conversation. I hate when people do that.

It's just another thing I'm left out of.

**Annabeths POV**

As Nico began his tale I began to worry; people hadn't seen Percy for days. Where could he be? "I was going to do my daily chore of feeding Cerberus-"Nico began. I couldn't help but choke on the water I just sipped; I remembered Cerberus from the last quest we went on to the Underworld. I couldn't believe any person could approach him without a red squeaky- "When I see a red aura near the Styx, I was surprised a living person was in the Underworld besides me, so I went to check it out and there was Percy" Nico continued. My thoughts instantly began processing; what was Percy doing down there? Chiron seemed to read my mind as he asked. "And what was he doing?" "He appeared to be about to bathe in the Styx" Everyone gasped at that reply, including me; why would Percy need to bathe in the Styx? Hadn't he already?

"But that could kill him!" I protested; Nico must be lying. "He already bathed in the Styx, why again-""Quiet" Chiron commanded. "Let the boy finish his story. "Percy was acting odd, even for Percy. He was telling me to go, sweating buckets, and he seemed to be arguing with himself in his mind." I glanced up at Chiron at that thought; staring into his eyes. Our conversation went like this- "Arguing in his mind? Couldn't it mean- "Quiet Child. We shall discuss this later"

At that parting note, Chiron decided to end the meeting. "Quick announcement" Chiron added. "The Hunters will be arriving shortly as Lady Artemis is needed on Olympus" I smiled at that thought. I had also not seen Thalia since the war; with all the monsters from Kronos army released, the Hunters were going into overtime. As I left the house, I decided to take a stroll through the cabins. I had also redesigned these, being the official Architect of Olympus I am. Pausing just outside the Big Threes cabin, I noticed a glowing coming from Perc- I mean Poseidon's cabin. I looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching, then dashed in quickly through the door, slamming it behind me.

Now, Children of other Gods aren't allowed in others cabins unless invited. So I was expecting any moment now to get fried, or worse; since I was a daughter of Athena, Poseidon's bitter rival. Not wasting any time, I quickly ran to the source of the glowing; the fountain Percy received as a gift from his father. It was glowing green and a cool female's voice said "Please deposit one golden drachma" I hastily dug through my purse. Finding one, I dropped it into the fountain. After a moment's pause, Percy's face appeared on the screen. He appeared to still be in the Underworld, just lying on the grass outside the Styx.

I nearly jumped 10 feet in the air when Grover tapped me on the shoulder; Chiron, Nico, and a surprised looking Thalia behind him. I silenced them with a look then pointed at the screen. "What's the plan now, buddy?" Percy said, appearing to talk to himself. _"We get rid of any ties to your former life you may have" _A voice I would recognize anywhere, one that still haunts my dreams, replied. I noticed Percy's face blanch and realized with a chill; ties to his former life would be Camp, and that means Kronos wishes to destroy Camp! "Chiron, we must-" I began. Percy seemed to hear her as his head inclined. Chiron silenced her with a look and put 1 finger up, meaning a clear message; wait.

"_Perseus, I have not been alive for millennia's for no reason" Kronos_ chided. "_I know that killing your family now would do no good. Your flaw is still personal loyalty; even if you don't believe it is or wish it to be" _I relaxed at those words. Percy's face grew a mask of anger. "Hey buddy just because _you _ate your kids because you were power hungry doesn't mean we all get rid of our families just because-"I nearly burst out laughing. Buddy?! Chiron looked incredulous while I shared a glance with Grover and Thalia and we all shook our heads; Seaweed Brain.

"Even_ though they betrayed you?"_ Kronos interrupted Percy. _"Face it Perseus; your mom left you. Annabeth left you for that Apollo kid you dislike" _Thalia glared at me at that statement. Crap. Guess she wasn't up to speed. "_And even that putrid Satyr has left you." _Grover shifted uncomfortably." _The only person you have left, I hate to say it, is me"_

**AN-**

**Hey guys!**

**Howd you like the chap? One of my longer ones :P **

**Also, credit to the author of Kronos Rise (REALLY good fan fic!) For the idea of them watching Percy through IM. **

**Review Pweeease!**

**Bye! J**


	12. Chapter 12

**REVIEW RESPONSES-**

** Silent Phantom gal**

Thanks :) Only time will tell… btw, I love your name. Danny Phantoms one of my favorite shows :P

** Death Sender**

I will try my hardest not to abandon this story, because I hate it when people do that too :/. I'm actually already planning a sequel ;) And all will be answered.. Pretty soon lol.

** basketball lover99**

Yay someone else has a nook color! *high fives* He was telling Percy that; since all his friends have "abandoned" him, Kronos is the only person he has left. Lol I was too. They be creepin' XD Thanks!

** L. Lawliet- Rue Ryuzaki**

This chap :) Youll see on the Percabeth thing :P

** PuraStones**

Nah. Im trying to stay as in character as possible. Thanks!

** PJO is the best**

Updatin' now XD

Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank two fans of this story in particular; Death Sender and basketball lover99. Thanks for reviewing every chapter and sticking with this story, since the beginning :)

And thank you to everyone whos reviewed and given helpful tips. You all make writing a story fun :D

Now on with the show

**Chapter 12**

**Percy's POV**

"Well that's a little depressing" I grumbled. Kronos merely chuckled; something that is unusual for him. "_I find it ironic. Your greatest enemy.. Now your closest friend_?" We pondered that thought for a minute before Kronos mentally snapped his fingers to get my ADHD mind back on track. "_Well_-"Kronos began. "Back to the destroying any ties thing" I said dryly.

"_Where is a place you hold dear to your heart?" _Kronos asked. I mentally replied "Camp Half- Blood" _"I knew it would be that wretched place_" Kronos sighed. "Why do you ask?" I asked. "_That will be the place we will do the process" _Kronos said simply. "What process?!" I asked, exasperated. "_In order for us to begin the host process, you must renounce your family and loved ones_." "And just how will we do that?" I asked. "With the necklace around your neck and the flower in your pocket" Kronos clarified.

**Annabeth's POV**

Chiron had decided to IM Poseidon, so now the entire godly family was squeezed into the tiny Poseidon cabin. We were still keeping an eye on Percy; so far nothing new has happened. "What is the meaning of this-"Zeus said loudly before being shushed by Thalia. He gave her a look that clearly said "How dare you disrespect your father like that!" But Thalia wasn't paying attention. She, like me, was staring intently at the screen.

_"Where is a place you hold dear to your heart?" _Kronos asked Percy. Percy tilted his head and seemed to be thinking. "_I knew it would be that wretched place_" Kronos sighed. What "Wretched place" could he mean? "Why do you ask?" Percy asked. "_That will be the place we will do the process_" Kronos said simply. "What process?!" Percy asked, seeming exasperated. "_In order for us to begin the host process, you must renounce your family and loved ones_." I choked and Poseidon looked pained, glancing at Chiron. "And just how will we do that?" I asked. "_With the necklace around your neck and the flower in your pocket_" Kronos clarified. I saw Percy subconsciously reach for his camp bead necklace. But what could the flower be?

"And what are we going to do with them?" Percy asked stiffly. "_Were going to burn them at the place you hold closest to your heart"_ Kronos explained. We all glanced around at each other; where could this place be? "Well can I at least get a night's sleep before we set out on this perilous journey?" Percy complained. "_Fine. We will set out in the morning_" Kronos reasoned. Percy layed back and closed his eyes. "Night, gramps" Percy mumbled. Every demigod in the cabin burst out laughing; receiving dirty looks from the Gods.

Since Percy was currently sleeping, we all decided to have a meeting inside the cabin. "What do you propose we do about my…son" Poseidon had to force the last word out. "Well isn't it obvious?" My mother Athena said disdainfully. She hated being in a cabin that worshiped her rival. "We execute him. Therefore ridding the world of Kronos new host" "That's my son!" Poseidon argued. "Your son has gone over to the dark side, Poseidon. No saving the little punk now" Ares put in his two cents. "May I remind you all my boy.. Luke" Hermes forced out his name. "Was able to be persuaded to rejoin us, in the end. Maybe there is hope for young Percy too" Athena looked doubtful, but she nodded her head. "I guess we will just have to keep an eye-""Wait hold up" Thalia interrupted the maiden Goddess. "How did Percy get this way anyway? What caused him to join Kronos?" "Nobody here knows-"Poseidon began. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "I do" Apollo suddenly spoke out. Everyone turned towards him. "You all did" He clarified. "What do you mean..?" Zeus began when Apollo touched Poseidon, and surprisingly me, on the fore head.

_**FLASH BACK 1 month after the war, 3**__**RD**__** PERSON**_

_ Percy was so happy. He had decided to take an architecture class so he could finally talk too Annabeth without being a complete idiot. He ran to the beach, knowing Annabeth would be there. He saw the beautiful halo of blond hair and smiled; this would be perfect. "Wise Girl!" He shouted out. Annabeth turned. "Hi" She seemed timid; stunning gray eyes darting every which way. "Whoa Wise Girl, why so timid?" Percy smiled, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Annabeth quickly shrugged it off. "No reason. Look, Percy. I got to go. See you later!" She took off down the beach, her blond hair waving in the wind when Percy noticed something; she wasn't wearing the promise ring she gave him after the war. _

_This was the beginning of the end_

_**FLASH BACK, 2 MONTHS AFTER THAT, 3**__**RD**__** PERSON  
**__ Percy was lying on his bed, eyes closed tightly. "O Iris Goddess of the Rainbow. Show me Sally Jackson" He tossed the coin in the air and it disappeared. Sally Jackson appeared through what seemed to be thin air. She was playing with a baby with stunning kaleidoscope eyes, like hers. Paul came over and wrapped his arm around her proudly. "Honey I found this-"Paul gestured towards an array of Greek knives; Sally instantly paled. "Get rid of them! It's been nice without monsters attacking us" She scoffed. This seemed to be completely unlike Sally. Percy turned away from the image of his mom and drew his sword. He slashed the blade through the misty image of the family he knew he would never have._

_**FLASH BACK, 6 MONTHS AFTER THE WAR, 3**__**RD**__** PERSON**_

___Percy was sitting on the beach; watching the waves crash and glide onto the sand. "Why won't you answer me?" Percy muttered, staring at the sky. "Dad!" He called. "Poseidon! Please!" He cried desperately. "Why is it my life has turned like this? Help me Poseidon! Hestia! Hermes! Apollo! Anybody? Is anyone there?" After a moment's pause, Percy collapsed on the sand. Shaking, he took his sword and caressed it. "And I can't even die" To prove his point, he stabbed himself in the arm, giving a sudden cry of pain when the blade sinks in (_**I'm going to change it to where Percy had known he wasn't invincible anymore. Sorry if it confuses anyone but it fits the story more)**_ Gripping his bleeding arm, Percy shakily stands, heading towards the water. Stopping short of entering, he gives a second thought. "I won't rely on the Gods anymore" He grits his teeth. _

_**ALL FLASH BACKS ENDS**_

I reel back from Apollo's hand. "What has he shown you?!" Athena demands, gripping her daughters arm. I turn to Poseidon, my eyes leaking with sympathy. Poseidon doesn't acknowledge me; instead staring straight ahead at the sleeping image of his son. "Mom!" Percy, still appearing to be sleeping, cries out on the screen. Every God and Demigod (and satyr) turn to the screen. "Annabeth! Poseidon! Grover! Chiron! Thalia! Nico!" When each of their names is called, every person pales. "Help me" Percy moans. Thalia stands, drawing her bow as if she can shoot who dares mess with her friend. Grover puts a hand on her arm with a pained look.

"We must act now" Zeus proclaims. Even he seemed to have pity for the writhing boy on the screen. We all nodded our heads.

Leaving the cabin for the first time in hours, I head to the Big House with my mom; It was time to think of a plan.

**AN-**

**Ugh. I had to rewrite this chapter because it was really weird before… That's all I can say lol. So….**

**How'd you guys like it? Leave a review; send me a PM, etc.…**

**Bye! J**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Percy's POV**

I sat up; wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I recalled last night which.. Wasn't so good. Right before I fell asleep I heard the voices that haunt my dreams; voices of my old family and friends. I couldn't understand what they were saying very well, but I remember hearing one phrase; "Percy.. Must… Save" I must save what? "_You idiot" _Kronos warmly greets me in the morning. "_They were just dreams and nothing more"_ I frowned. They had seemed like a lot more than just dreams. "_Do you doubt your choice boy?" _Kronos growled. I flinched that stood up straighter. "No I do not. Let Olympus burn and die" I said stiffly. Kronos seemed satisfied and let the matter drop. "_We better start moving if we are to do the ceremony in time" _Kronos said. "Where to?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"_Camp Half-Blood. If you walk quickly we ought to make it there in 2 hours"_

2 hours?! All this time, we've been two hours away from Ann- I mean, our enemies? "_You do not need to go halfway across the globe to hide from foes; that's where they expect you to go. You merely need to hide in the place they least expect you to; barely 20 miles away from them." _Kronos offered this piece of wisdom and I rolled my eyes. "And what if they track you down, huh gramps? Gives you less time to get away!" Kronos ignored me and continued mapping out our distance. After hearing nothing for a few minutes, I gave an exasperated sigh. "Why don't I just take a bus? It will be much quicker" I offered. Kronos recoiled. _"Ugh, mortal transportation. Fine, if you must" _

After getting Lord- O- Gramps himself permission, I waited at the stop for the nearest bus to arrive. A bright yellow bus with the logo "Sunny Shine Travel!" rolled up next to the curb. Waiting in line, I was the last one to board. I attempted to sneak past the driver but he had eyes like a hawk. Well, from what I could see through his sun glasses; why he was wearing them I don't know, it was a cloudy day. "Son, don't worry about a ticket" He waved his hand. "Just be sure… Make the right choices. Are you sure you want to go on this journey?" He emphasized his words and removed his sunglasses, revealing orangish brown irises. He did seem to have a... Godly aura around him. I tensed from suspicion before he added. "Wouldn't you rather go to the new street over there? Plenty of stuff for young people as yourself" He gestured and smiled, attempting to hide the troubled look in his eyes. I forced a smile and shook my head. "No thank you sir" I headed into the back seat and sat.

"What was that all about?" I muttered to myself. Meanwhile, Kronos was hissing some… Not so nice words in my mind. "_Just forget that foolish God, Perseus_" Kronos instructed. I began to argue. "But... Who was it?" "_He will soon be down in Tatarus_" Kronos growled. I guess that was his form of comforting himself. "There, there boy" I mentally patted him on the back. "_Oh shut up Jackson_"

**Annabeth's POV**

"Yes daughter that should work" I consulted with Athena, my mother, about the amount of weapons we shall need. I turned around when Athena called out. "Daughter, come" I reluctantly walked towards my mother. Don't get me wrong, I love her because, well, she's my mom. But when Athena gets into battle strategy mode; she means business.

"Much like you" Athena told me, reading my thoughts. I blushed, and then composed myself. "So what are we going to do about Percy?" I asked her. Athena frowned. "Annabeth, I was hoping that you could answer that" Her grey eyes bore into mine, and I realized something with a start; Athena didn't have a plan. "No I have come up with many plans. Just the outcome of each proves to have many… casualties" She eyed me. I realized with a chill what and _**who**_ she meant "Yes Annabeth. Many demigods will have to die" She said solemnly. I felt a chill go down my side and realized; this was a lot like the Titan War. "Except then we had Percy" I thought bitterly. The chances of us winning now are very slim.

"But were they not slim in the last Titan War as well Annabeth?" Athena reminded her. I nodded. But the probabilities- "You know, I am not just the symbol for "smart people" as many demigods put it" Athena scoffed. "I am the Goddess of _Wisdom_. An entirely different thing" I must have had a confused look because Athena went on. "Anyone can be smart; it just takes learning useless facts and memorizing unnecessary information. But being _wise_ is you know more than book learning. For example, _smart"_ She lifted her fingers and did quotation marks. "People would call miracles impossible, saying their illogical. But _wise_ people know, as proven in the Titan War, they are possible and can happen. So don't give up hope Annabeth" She smiled and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. After a moment's pause she began to type on her computer again. I turned to leave, taking this as a dismissal.

"Oh and Annabeth?" I turned my head. "Yes mother?" "You will know what must be done when the time comes. Do not let your heart overpower your mind" Athena said gravely. Tears forming in my eyes, I slowly nodded yes. I watched as my mother get a more relaxed posture and avert her eyes back to the laptop; she knew I would follow through.

Since all the battle preparations were set, I decided to head towards the beach; Percy's favorite, or used to be favorite, spot. Sitting down on the giant rock, sort of looked like a mini Zeus fist, I began to think; what had really gotten Percy to leave? I sort of breaking up with him wouldn't have done it. "Annabeth, that played a huge role. But it was not just you" A feminine voice said over my shoulder.

I turned, expecting to find stormy grey eyes and the noble figure of my mother. Instead, I see a rather awkward girl with frizzy red hair and a passion for drawing on her clothes. "Hey Rachel" I grinned sheepishly, embarrassed I had been thinking out loud. Ever since Rachel became the Oracle (and therefore was not allowed to date) I had _suddenly_ become great friends with her. Gee, I wonder why.

She sat down next to me. "Rachel, I don't know what to do" I mumbled, then recoiled. I am a- "A daughter of Athena that doesn't know what to do? Shocking" Rachel sucked her cheeks in and put her hands on her face, making a horrified expression. **(see the painting the scream for a proper picture)** Then her face went slack. A blank expression took over her face, and her already green eyes lit even more.

_One is Gold, One is Green_

_Unsuspected help, comes from one single bean_

_The signal of smoke brings panic and despair_

_As the soul of one Demi God begins to tear_

_Wisdoms daughter must make the choice_

_But the guidance of the Bow gives her voice_

I caught Rachel as she slumped forward, nearly tumbling off the rock. As Rachel stirred, I thought about the prophecy. It's obvious I need to make a choice, but a bow gives me voice? Must be an Apollo kid. The question is… who? "What did I miss?" Rachel seemed unsurprised to wake up In my arms. I helped her up and face towards the ocean. "You gave a prophecy. We need to tell Chiron"

**AN-**

**How did you guys like the chapter? Sorry for no Review Responses this week. Ive been busy with Marching Band and Homecoming :) **

**Ill definitely put one up next week though!**

**Also, little contest. If anyone can guess the God the bus driver was, PM me it (should be easy) and if I reply with a "Yup!" You can ask a question about the story. Nothing too plot spoiling though… Don't want to ruin the excitement (if any) to read it! (I know, I'm a party pooper)**

**If 5 or more people send in the correct answer, I will post the *gulp* horrible chapter 12 original which took a different turn then it does now AND answer your questions. **

**Be sure to PM me the answer so everyone has a fair shot!**

**Review! Thanks for reading!**

**Bye! J **


	14. Chapter 14

**Review Responses**

** L. Lawliet- Rue Ryuzaki**

Thank you! And yes, you are correct XD PM me your question :P

** Silent Phantom gal**

Hehehe. Huge climax coming soon…

** MillyGlassWing.32.96**

Thanks :) And have fun in Florida! I'm glad you're still reading fan fic on vacation haha. And on the Percy suicidal thing; you just gotta remember hes a teen. And like any teen, they think of doing drastic stuff just because they don't feel wanted. It would be OOC if he actually did it, but not too much if hes thinking about it. Thank you again for the review!

**Guest 117**

Thanks :) And great ideas… *rubs chin thoughtfully*

**TheAngelofOblivion-DarkMadness**

Nope, but good guess. I didn't even think of him being a choice lol! But it does make a lot of sense.. more then the one I chose. And there will be Sally Jackson in this story. And youll see ;) Thanks for the review!

**MysticLion**

I know. Cliffhangers stink. Updatin now! XD

**Chapter 14**

**Percy's POV**

It took nearly an hour to get there. But thanks to "mortal transportation", my sheer awesome thinking abilities, and my fast feet; we ended up in the forest right inside camp boundaries. "_This will be the place, Perseus" _Kronos told me. His voice seemed.. Excited? Man, I never knew the Titan King could get _excited_. "_Shut up Jackson" _Kronos growled. I fidgeted nervously, remembering where I was.

I was at my home; my sanctuary. The place I used to feel welcomed, loved even. "_It's all a thing of the past" _Kronos said, almost sounding gentle. I nodded, clenching my fist. "Your right" I spoke out loud. We continued to walk through the forest until we reached a very familiar clearing. "_Yes, Perseus. The place you learned your true self. Where you were claimed as a son of Poseidon" _I saw that the creek I had fallen in to regain my strength was still there. I flexed my arm, feeling the almost satisfying tug in my gut when the water rose at my command. Smiling to myself, I let it drop.

"So what's the first thing we need to do?" I asked. "_Light a fire" _Cutting a few pieces of wood from a fallen tree(the nymphs were going to kill me) I set them on the ground. I grouped in my pocket for a match when they suddenly caught aflame. I reeled back when Kronos chuckled. "_Mere power of the Titans. You will see soon. Next toss your sword into the flame" _I grimaced, feeling the pen that was Riptide in my pocket. "But…" I faltered. I've had riptide ever since I first became a demi god. It was important to me. "_Toss it!" _Kronos ordered, and I felt myself complying. I gritted my teeth as I tossed the sword, still in pen form, into the flame. "_Good Perseus" _Kronos mentally grinned. "_Now we must-""_Percy!" I heard an array of voice call. A small group emerged from the woods, the same look etched on all their faces; worry. One face stood out in particular though; Annabeth's.

Her brow was creased, but she looked as stunning as ever. Her eyes met mine and passed a silent question; why are you doing this? "_Foolish campers" _Kronos growled. He slowed time on the small group which was Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, Poseidon, Nico, and Thalia. They looked around in shock (and slow motion) and I realized; they didn't know what was slowing them down. Kronos was not visible, only I could hear him now. "_I'm glad they showed up. I will need the blessing from Poseidon and a lock of that Annabeth girl's hair" _Kronos said. I nearly snorted. Poseidon? Give me his blessing in order to take the Gods down via Kronos? Fat chance.

"_You won't believe the things people do under torture" _He whispered in my mind. I was about to ask what he meant when a person I never thought would appear again came out.

Calypso

**Poseidon's POV**

Percy. My boy. The Hero of Olympus.

I still couldn't believe he had traveled over to the dark side.. Even if the Fates had warned me. The ONE time I get a son that outshines any child of Zeus, he works for Kronos.

Go figure.

I watched as Athena and her daughter Annabeth quietly studied the maps and recent sightings reports of Kronos and his army. I did not know whether the quiet was from my presence, or from being engrossed in their work. Probably both.

I turned to leave the room when I saw a coil of smoke appear from the woods outside the window. "Darn camper must have tried to play a trick on a nymph again" I muttered. Athena and Annabeth looked up, the latter's eyes widening. "Oh no" She whispered, jumping up so suddenly papers flew everywhere. "What is it daughter?" Athena asked dryly. As if she were used to young demi gods flipping out. "The prophecy.." Annabeth turned towards me, ashen faced. "Chiron.. He knows. We must get him" She told me. "What-" I began. "GO!" She yelled. I was a little offended by her disrespect towards me, but I knew she was serious. Demi gods do not shout at Olympians unless it's urgent.

Or they want to get fried.

I teleported to the Big House to the Big House and quietly told the frantic centaur what was happening. "Come, Lord Poseidon. We must make haste" Chiron urged. We quickly headed towards the smoke that still emitted from the woods. After about 40 feet, we converged with Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia. "Why all these people, Miss Chase?" I asked Annabeth, wearily studying the new demigods and satyr. "Their close to him" She replied in a clipped voice. Close to whom?

That's when we rounded the corner and I saw nobody other than my boy; Percy Jackson.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy!" I shouted before covering my mouth. I couldn't believe it but it was really. Him. His locks as dark as Hades realm glimmered from the fire that curled into the sky. I saw him turn towards me and study me. I felt the familiar longing to be next to him, and before I could think, I ran forward; everyone else following suit.

It felt like swimming through jelly. I moved at such a slow rate it was almost like I was suspended in the air. I heard Percy snort and looked up. Was he doing this? I then saw his head turn as a girl walked out of the woods; Calypso. "What are you doing here?" I attempted to snarl but it came out as "Wuhh wuggg" She gave an evil grin my way. Percy asked the same thing. "Well, once I heard where you were I had to come see you" She stroked his face. "I love you. And I approve of what your about to do" She kissed him tenderly. Giving me a stab through the heart. Through the corner of my eye I saw the others turning slowly to look at me with pity. But I will not look. I am Annabeth Chase; Architect and an official Hero of Olympus. I will not show weakness to my enemies.

"_Very good. I knew I should have chosen you instead of her" _A woman's cruel voice said in my head. I froze. "_Yes, Annabeth. It is I; The Great Mother, The Defender, The mother of the Gods, and wife to Kronos. Rhea!" _She hissed in my mind. I recoiled. "But aren't you supposed to be good?" _"I choose what is right. And now, Kronos is the best option for a wonderful world" _Rhea stated. "What did you mean about.. choosing me?" I asked. I then looked up and saw Calypso staring at me, grinning. The gears clicked in my brain.

Calypso was being possessed by Rhea

**AN-**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Sorry it took so long to put up. I had family and other problems. **

**But I wont leave this story! Please review.**

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**REVIEW RESPONSES-**

** Kerri Oki**

Yes XDD Snap indeed.

** prince of the seas **and **Guest (commented on 10/22)**

Are you guys like the same person? You posted nearly the same thing lol. But I've never tried the kindle. Always Nook for me XD

** InfernoLeo9**

I love you name! Hehe Leos my favorite new demigod. And don't be angreh yet… ;)

** Jacksonluver101**

Don't worry. If you don't like their pairing you ought to love the end of this chapter ;)

** SplatterMustachiox3**

Aww I hope this chapters amazing too :) Thanks

** Lucyfairytail**

Thanks! My goal was to make it like the real book, but with my own touch and ideas. I wont give up on the story. I will always update again until its finished, no matter how long it takes. Then I'll have to work on the sequel :P

** basketball lover99**

Hey Nook buddy! Yes I found it weird Calypso had just suddenly drifted into space. Lol. You'll see. ;P Yay! I hope you'll like this one. And if you don't mind me asking; what are slashes?

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN**

**Chapter 15**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy no!" I screamed as hard as I could. Even with the time slowed down, my words were still audible. He turned towards me. I felt the time go back to normal and I fell to the ground; but I was bound with chains. Thalia, struggling and flopping like a fish besides me, called out in anger. "Stupid fish breath! How could you work for that load of scum?" Any compassion in Percy's face disappeared, and he bent down and grabbed Thalia's face in his hands. "Well _Grace, _it was quite easy. But how about you ask these two-"He gestured around to Poseidon and me while Thalia glared at him for calling her by her last name. "Why I'm working for Kronos." Thalia turned her electric blue eyes onto us.

"Well..?" Thalia asked impatiently. After a long pause, Percy snorted. "Fine. Since you two are apparently tongue tied I shall do it. Annabeth cheated on me with Alton and Poseidon, along with others, forgot me. Happy?" He glowered at us. Thalia flinched from the unusual expression from Percy. "So the little baby needed to escape because he wasn't getting enough attention?" A cruel voice mocked. We turned to see Clarisse aiming a brand new electric spear at Percy's head. "It's over punk" She snarled. Calypso- or should I say Rhea- merely stepped forward and snapped her fingers. Chains tied Clarisse down on the spot. "Precede, Percy" Rhea smiled.

"The first thing I'll need; a lock from the hearts past" Percy seemed to be reading, even though his eyes were closed. He bent down and gently gripped my hair. He reached in my pocket and grabbed the bronze knife Luke had given me so long ago; the one that had taken Luke's life. "Seems fitting" Percy reasoned. He cut of a chunk of my hair then threw it into the fire. He then turned to Poseidon. "I now need parents' consent. And since Sally never gave me her current address and I don't want to track her down-"His face darkened. "I need your consent" Poseidon nearly choked on disbelief. "You- really- think-"He barely managed to get each word out. "I would give you my consent to destroy my home?" Poseidon looked incredulous. "It's not as ridiculous as it sounds. Please don't make me torture you" Percy seemed to be begging Poseidon. What happened to the heart of steel Percy from a minute ago?

_"No wonder Percy doesn't love you. All you do is watch and occasionally add a smartass comment" _Rhea taunted. I gritted my teeth. "At least I am intelligent""_Are you sure you're a daughter of Athena? Even with the bubble head my granddaughter is she still wouldn't say "I know you are but what am I" _Rhea taunted. I looked up and glared at Rhea. She smirked, rolling her eyes at me. I knew she was just trying to make me lose my wits and attack her, and she almost succeeded as I was about to go over and smack the Zeus out of her when a blood curdling scream interrupted me. I swiveled as much as I could, trying to locate the noise.

Poseidon was hunched over; screaming in pain. But he never gave his blessing to Percy. Percy appeared agitated by this, bending over and grasping the man's face in his hands. "Just give me your blessing" Percy seemed to beg.

Was it just me, or were those tears in his eyes?

**Percy's POV**

"It's not as ridiculous as it sounds. Please don't make me torture you" I attempted to remain stolid but my voice cracked, giving me away. Poseidon continued to stare at me with that brooding look that often got me pegged as a trouble maker. I sighed, knowing what would happen if he didn't oblige.

_ "If he won't say it-"_Kronos began, but was interrupted by a scream. Poseidon fell to the ground and panic flooded my chest. "What are you doing to him?!" I mentally cried out. Kronos merely chuckled. _"It is not I who is doing that "He_ seemed to say this with revere, almost admiration in fact. I looked up to see Calypso staring intently at the Sea God.

My eyes widened; how does Calypso have this much power? Bending down, I grasped Poseidon's face in my hands. "Just give me your blessing" I begged once more. Poseidon still held out and took the pain; I knew he wasn't going to budge any time soon. "_Sorry dear" _A female's cold voice echoed through my head. "_But the only way to get him to talk is to- resort to unnecessary measures" _I was about to question the voice when a sharp pain stabbed at my side.

***A LITTLE GRAPHIC, NOT MUCH THOUGH***

Fiery hot pain raced up my back; greater than any pain I've faced before. Imagine a thousand knifes being scrapped across your back. A dozen whips lashing your face. Every. Single. One of your fingernails being ripped off. Multiply that by about a million.

***END OF ANY GRAPHICNESS REALLY***

Yeah. Then you'd know the pain.

A coating of red layered my vision; like I was wearing red tinted sunglasses. I managed to see Poseidon resting on the ground, breathing heavily. I felt a hand on my arm and saw a flash of blond hair. "Annabeth" I growled. Shakily standing, I wretched away from her; noticing she was able to get her hand ties undone. Letting out a scream of pain, I fell back to the ground as a particularly bad pain sliced through my body. I saw Poseidon glance up; finally noticing my pain.

"Percy!" He called, attempting to crawl towards me. "Say the blessing or the kid suffers more" Calypso said. Why was she torturing me? After Annabeth, and all the others leaving me; I thought she would stick by my side. I guess not.

"I, Poseidon, give my father Kronos permission to enter the body of my son; Perseus Jackson"

I heard Poseidon stumble across the last few words; but he managed to force it out. The pain abruptly lightened; and I was able to wearily stand. "_Now you must complete the process. Take out the moon flower and camp beads" _I was about to protest when my mouth shut for me. Seems Kronos wasn't taking no for an answer.

Reaching into my pocket; I withdrew the Moon Lace Calypso had given me when I first met her. And the camp necklace I've had for nearly 6 years. "_Drop the flower into the fire and repeat after me" _I fingered the soft, downy petals before tossing it into the harsh flames. Words seemed to flow from my mouth as I tossed the necklace in as well; watching the beads erupt into tiny green Greek fire.

"Through the flower I give up love. It shall never again corrupt me and lead me astray. Through the beads I give up any future at the place I once called home. Satyrs, Gods, and friends shall no longer divert me from my path"

At these words, I felt a great weight lift my shoulders. As if the weight of the sky were being lifted away.

And believe me; I know how that feels.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy finished his pledge; flexing his arms and grinning. There seemed to be no difference in him. "Percy-" I began. He turned his face towards me. I stumbled towards him, still bound by chains. "Please" I felt a tear go down my face as I stared into his cold eyes. "Keep control. Don't let him control you like Luke" At the mention of Luke's name, Percy's nostrils flared. I reared back as Percy's hand connected with my face.

Stunning gold irises scanned my face; the daunting words that followed struck me even more than Percys fist.

"_The Perseus you knew is no longer here. He hasn't been in a long time. I am now Kronos, King of the Titans. Master of time"_

**AN-**

**Hey guys!**

**I might be getting my computer taken away :( So if anyone knows a way to update stories via nook. PLEASE let me know! I don't want to leave this story for the couple of weeks it will take me to get my computer back. **

**Anyway, I will try to update as much as I can until that day occurs.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and let me know if you like it :) **

**Thanks! Bye! J **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Annabeth's POV**

I stared, open mouthed, at the glowing figure I had once loved. Kronos turned away from us, and with a wave of his hand, released our bindings. "Go now, for you are warned. Bring the news to your camp and prepare for battle. The new age of the Titans has begun!" Kronos raised his hand victoriously, and I watched a timid figure calmly approached him.

"Father" Chiron whispered. The word sounded foreign on his tongue. "Please release the boy. He is pure at heart" "Stand down, son" Kronos spat the last word out, back still turned towards us. "Percy Jackson is never returning. His kind soul was crushed by the people standing before me" He turned rapidly; giving each of us a look of fury.

"You could've saved me" Kronos whispered mockingly, golden eyes flickering. He approached Grover. "G-Man, I thought we were best friends? But I guess you only wanted me to get your searchers license" Grover was chewing his lip nervously as the Titan King spoke to him. Kronos turned to Nico. "Why weren't you there for me? You were like my little bro" Kronos impersonation of Percy's voice was spot on; even the child of Hades looked troubled. "Pinecone face, I thought we were like siblings" He looked imploringly into her eyes. "Cousins" "You are no cousin of mine!" Thalia spat, drawing her bow. With a lazy flick of his hand, the bow evaporated into sea mist. Thalia looked outraged as he turned to Clarisse. "You never cared, so why should I even bother" Kronos snorted and Clarisse looked murderous. "I cared of him, not of you!"

I never knew Clarisse cared about Percy. It always seemed as she wanted to rip his head off. I guess feelings come out when you least- "Annabeth Chase" Kronos said, looking into my eyes. "Need I divulge any more? You chose me over that Alton. You ripped my heart in half" Kronos was able to portray Percy's hurt face better then Percy himself. I quickly shut my eyes, not wanting to see the cold eyes of the monster. I felt fingers stroke my face when a loud cough interrupted it.

"Move to the father" Rhea's cold voice rang out. I heard Kronos sigh as he confronted Poseidon. I opened my eyes. "Dear father, why did you not answer my calls?" Kronos said. Poseidon gritted his teeth and raised his hand. A 20 foot wave rose into the air from a nearby creek. Kronos merely chuckled, moving his hand as well. Poseidon's arm abruptly fell to his side.

"Whaa-"For a moment Poseidon looked scared. "Yes. Percy had realized that the body was made of water, no?" Kronos left it at that, smiling. I shuddered, realizing what he meant. "You forgot about me" Rhea's steel voice suddenly turned sugary sweet as she beckoned to Kronos. Kronos smiled and approached her; wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her fiercely. I will admit it still pained me to see Percy kissing another girl... Even though we broke up and it wasn't technically Percy.

"Get a room" Thalia said dryly. Rhea abruptly unglued her lips from Kronos. "Hey. Imagine being separated for a millennia and finally being back together" She smiled lovingly at Kronos. "But wasn't it your fault you separated in the first place?" I recalled, crossing my arms. Rhea turned pale but Kronos merely waved her off. "I believe its time I retrieved my sword" Kronos reached into the still going flames without any hesitation. I bit my lip; curse the Curse of Achilles for not letting him catch on fire.

Withdrawing his perfectly unscathed hand; Kronos held up the ballpoint pen proudly. Riptide. Uncapping it; it elongated into a midnight black sword I remember etched into my mind.

Backbiter

**Percy's POV**

As soon as those last words of the chant were said I instantly blacked out. "This must be the part where I get trapped in my mind" I thought as I awoke. Glancing around, I did a double take. I was still in the forest, but nobody else was here.

"Percy!" Thalia ran up, bow in hand. I instantly ducked, remembering that she now hated me. Thalia merely sighed and said. "Come on Kelp head! We have to get the flag!" Dragging me along, we raced towards Zeus fist where the blue gray flag was sticking out the top. I gave Thalia a confused look. "What's going on-""If you don't get the flag I will" She threatened; eyes scanning the perimeter. "Now go!" She pushed me towards the rock. Unsure of what to do, I quickly scampered up the rock and reached for the flag. A warm, invisible hand stopped me. "Not so fast Seaweed Brain" The beautiful figure of Annabeth Chase appeared. "You'll have to get through me first"

Ok, now I was seriously wondering what was going on? Things hadn't been like this in... Over a year. "So be it" The words seemed to flow out of my mouth as I reached into my pocket and drew my pen. I glanced at it in shock. Hadn't I thrown this in the fire?

Annabeth, noticing my hesitation, grinned and tried to stab me in the stomach with her knife. I duck and rolled; my demigod reflexes kicking in. Uncapping my pen without hesitation; I leaped towards the blond and attacked her fiercely. I never once landed a blow, but she seemed to be wearing out. With a smirk, Annabeth gestured towards the rock. "Okay, Percy. You win" I was a little suspicious; but reached for the flag anyway. Annabeth smirked and grabbed my shirt; tossing me over the edge.

It wasn't too high a fall, but it still hurt. I rubbed my back as the Athena team ran up with the sea green flag. Annabeth landed gracefully next to my body before leaning in closely. "Athena always has a plan" She whispered before kissing me.

And might I say; it was the best kiss since the underwater one in the lake

**AN-**

**Hi!**

**Don't get too confused on the second part yet.. You'll see ;) And I will do Review Responses the next chap.**

**So how'd you like it? **

**Review! Thanks for reading!**

**Bye J**


	17. Chapter 17

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

** L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki **

Thanks :) And answered with PM

** MillyGlassWing.32.96**

Thanks! And Rhea is the only person Kronos has ever even come close to loving (well in this story) And I don't think there will be PercyxCalypso because their entire "romance" was just Rhea attempting give him more reason to go over to the dark side.

** basketball lover99**

Awww. Dat Nook. Thanks for telling me! I'm new to fan fiction so had no clue lol. Bye nook buddy!

** xoLuckyChancexo**

Gah I know that pain XD Pairing indecision. And thanks!

** MapleAxmiliVIII**

Thanks! I'm still undecided about the pairing.. Probably not going to be Percabeth, but who knows?

** Death Sender**

You'll see for both of those XD

** MysticLion**

Haha thanks!

** stikenotes**

Thanks! :)

**Chapter 17**

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as Kronos drew Backbiter I knew we were dead meat. I squeezed my eyes shut when Kronos's voice cut through the air. "Do not fear, daughter of Athena. I will not harm you yet. I must give you and your comrade's time to warn your puny camp!" With those last parting words, I felt Kronos and Rhea leave the clearing.

As soon as they left; I fell to the ground. I couldn't believe it had actually happened… Percy was Kronos, Kronos was Percy. Out of all the people to become Kronos's new host, I never imagined Percy would.

Sweet, innocent Percy.

"_It's all your fault, you know" _A voice said in my head. I recoiled; thinking it was Rhea. But this voice was too warm; and also too bland. "_He will never forgive you. But maybe you have a chance to save him" _"How?" I mentally snorted. _"Ask the sea god for the charm. He will know what you mean" _ The charm? What could that mean?

I stood up; glancing over at the others. Chiron gave me a sad, small smile and Thalia gave me a glare. Grover had already disappeared- probably to warn his girlfriend- and Nico was, as always, in the shadows. "Lord Poseidon" I called. I saw the water shift as Poseidon stirred underneath it. As soon as Per- Kronos had gotten Backbiter from the flames; Poseidon had gone back to the sea. Probably for comfort, like Percy used to do.

"Yes, daughter of Athena?" Poseidon appeared before me, a sad smile also overtaking his face. "Do you have the charm?" I asked bluntly. Poseidon's face didn't give any of his emotions away; much like the sea itself. "Yes I do" Poseidon admitted quietly. My spirits instantly lifted. "Look I know I'm the last person that should ask for _anything_ from you, but-"

"You need it for my son? Do not despair Annabeth. I do not hate you for what you did. You alone did not cause Percy's abandonment; I also did. I only ask you one request if I give this to you" "Yes?" I asked hesitantly; Gods requests usually turn out badly. "I wish for you to never think of my son romantically again" Poseidon told her. "If we are able to separate Kronos from him and save him, I wish that you no longer see him romantically" I nearly choked. "Yes, Lord Poseidon. I agree to those terms." I stuttered out. I knew this would be the only way to save him and Olympus; anything for family.

Poseidon lifted an arm and a small necklace was lifted out of the water. It had a sparkling blue charm and a silver chain. He grasped it firmly in his hand and set it gently in my outstretched palm. "Wear this charm while you slumber" Poseidon clarified. "Thank you" I forced out a smile. He dissolved into a sea breeze; leaving me to ponder.

What does this charm actually do?

**Percy's POV**

After the capture the flag game we headed straight to the campfire. Laughing and chattering; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. At least; what would have been ordinary a year ago. "Hey Annabeth, how old are we?" I once again attempted to get her to tell me the truth. She merely laughed and said. "Wow you must have hit your head pretty hard, Seaweed Brain. Were both 17"

Ok. Well those scratches out any chance of me having somehow returned to the past. What other possibilities could it- "_Why don't you just enjoy yourself_?" A voice inside my head asked. It wasn't Kronos.. It was something different. "_I believe the word you're looking for is "your conscience" _"That's two words" I replied out loud. Annabeth looked over at me; a confused but bemused expression across her face.

"C'mon! Why aren't you having fun?" She asked. I stared at her blankly; causing her to sigh. "Oh come on" And right then she dragged me away from the campfire; no campers even noticing we were gone. "What's up?" Annabeth asked. "Noth-" I began but she shook her head vigorously. "I know something's up, now spill" Annabeth demands. I sigh.

"Well it seems like I'm from an alternate universe where you cheated on me and-" I blurted. Annabeth merely smiled. She leaned in close. "You should know I would never, _ever _cheat on you" She began to kiss me when a voice called out "Percy!"

I turned away from Annabeth and guess who was facing me and had just called my name?

Annabeth

**Annabeth's POV**

I did as Poseidon instructed and went in cabin; shutting all the blinds and turning off all the lights. I was soon bathed in darkness and whispered "Percy. For your sake I hope this works" I quickly fell asleep.

It seemed as soon as my eyes shut; I landed in the middle of camp. A campfire was going on, much like tonight; except no campers seemed to pay notice that I had just basically appeared out of nowhere. I quickly went up and tapped Chiron on the shoulder. "Hey Chiron. Do you know where Percy is?" I was expecting a troubled look and a "Don't- you- remember- Percy- is- Kronos" speech. But instead I got a nod.

"Yes. He should be in his cabin. But I thought he was with you?" Chiron frowned. I laughed unconvincingly. "Silly me. I'll be right back" Heading towards the cabins of the Big Three; I stopped to glance briefly in the Apollo cabin; mostly out of habit. I saw Alton sitting alone on a lower bunk. He was staring up at the ceiling; running his knife across the woody planks of the bunk. I was tempted to go in and say hello, but I remembered; I'm on a mission.

I finally arrived at the Poseidon cabin. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped inside. Peering around, I finally came onto the sight of a young couple making out. "Percy?!" I shouted. He quickly unglued himself from the girl he was kissing. Which was…. Me?

"Annabeth?" He glanced back and forth between the two Annabeth's in the room. "Uhhhh" Percy murmured. The other Annabeth **(lets call her OA) **quickly sat up. "How is this possible?" OA muttered. Then her face cleared up as something dawned on her. "Of course" She cried. Jumping up, she grasped my hand. "Daedalus number 39" She clarified. It dawned on me as well. The charm Poseidon gave me was the-

"Can you explain what's going on please?" Percy grumbled; obviously miffed that he doesn't have a clue to what's going on. "Poseidon must have given me a dream charm" I said. "He wanted me to enter your subconscious and save you" "I knew it wasn't all fake!" He muttered. Jumping up, Percy pointed at me and OA.

"You really did cheat on me!" He cried. "Correction; she did. I'm not that stupid" OA snorted. "Hey" I growled. "Watch it" "Your beginning to sound like Clarisse" OA smirked. I was so tempted to lunge for her throat when Percy intervened. "Hey. So what your saying is.. I'm in my subconscious now?" "Yes" OA and I answered at the same time. "Kronos must have kept you here in order to keep you happy so you wouldn't have to fight him mentally" I realized.

"And sadly, since that plan didn't work. We will have to resort to other means" OA reasoned. Percy and I were about to question what she meant when OA lunged.

Boy; didn't I choose a good time to wake up?

**AN-**

**Hey guys! Did any of you guess what was happening with Percy?**

**If you had; props to you!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and subscribes XD It means a lot. **

**Bye! J**

**PS- If you ever wonder why I put J at the end of my bye, it's because with the first chapter I wrote I tried to put a smile. But it turned into a J…?**

**Oh well. Bye for now! J**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Noooo" I moaned. I felt someone shaking me. "Annabeth get off me!" I cried, flipping a pillow over my head. "Relax, it's me" A male's voice said in the darkness. I removed the pillow from my head and glanced up. A tiny sliver of light from the open doorway revealed who this person was.

It was Alton

He was standing above me; a sly grin plastered across his face. Groaning audibly, I turned on my side. "What do you want Alton?" I asked. He looked hurt for a second then regained his cool composure. "Why have you not been talking to me _at all _the past week?" He asked. I sighed. "Look, Alton. I'm just not into you anymore" I was never good at sensitivity.

Instead of looking hurt or storming out of the cabin like I expected; Alton merely smirked. He leaned in; his mint breath tickling my face as he spoke. "You just caused the biggest war this camps ever seen, Miss Chase. I hope you remember that" At those words; Mrs O'Leary began to bark. I pushed Alton aside and ran outside; drawing my knife as I ran.

Marching towards camp was the biggest army of monsters I have ever seen. Imagine a football stadium crowd; now times that by two. Dracnae, Cyclopes, and many more different types of monsters easily crossed over the camp boundary. There was more than four times the amount of campers we had. And guess who was leading them?

Rhea herself

"Put down your weapons, half-bloods. We only wish to talk" Rhea cooed. I looked behind me and nearly dropped my knife; nearly the entire camp had gathered behind me in the few short seconds it had taken for Kronos army to reach the camp. Gritting my teeth, I turned back to face Rhea.

"And where is the mighty Titan Lord himself?" I heard Clarisse call. Rhea smirked; brushing her curly hair back. "Why my lord is resting for the battle tonight; if need be" "Let me guess; you wish for us to join your army to overthrow the Gods so then there will be no war between your army and us?" A half blood from the Hermes cabin called.

"Yes "Rhea replied simply. "If you wish to join us, please come over here. You are welcome with open arms" She spread her arms out like she was giving a hug. To my surprise; not one single camper headed over to their side. Except two.

Alton strutted over to Rhea; hand in hand with…. Drew?

"Hello, M' lady" Alton bowed, kissing Rhea's hand. She blushed, and then regained her composure. Drew flipped her long brown hair and called to her siblings. "Come, guys. Don't make me have you wear _the shoes_" The Aphrodite cabin shuddered; but they all remained on our side. "Oh a charm speaker I see" Rhea eyes Drew apprehensively. "Very useful" "Thanks!" Drew beamed and eyed the entire camp like "_See! Someone finds a daughter of Aphrodite useful!"_

"Is that all?" Rhea asked, sounding disappointed. When no other campers volunteered, Rhea waved. "Well see you tonight!" She said cheerily. As if they were meeting for the movies instead of going to war.

I wish

**Kronos POV**

While my Rhea was rounding up and half- blood brats that wished to join us; I had a more important mission.

Tracking down Sally Jackson

With Perseus stuggling inside my head, the only thing to crush his spirit and be the ultimate blow would be to eliminate all close relations. And his mom was first on the list.

Rhea believed me to be crazy; chiding me constantly "Focus on the world! Not your puny hosts relatives" I nearly snapped. I will not make the same mistake I made with Luke; where that Annabeth girl managed to convince him to fight. I will not have Perseus resist me.

"_Good luck with that"_ Percy snorted in my head. _"I haven't been able to track down my mom. Seems she didn't want to be found by anyone.. More specifically me" _His voice was bitter. I merely chuckled. "Quit feeling pity for yourself, half- blood. Think of it this way; right now its all about you!" I laughed. Perseus didn't respond.

I had managed to track down Paul Blofis; and knowing how the woman is married to him, it ought be pretty easy to find them both. It only took a daughter of Hecate, lock of hair from myself, and some gadget called Google Earth to track them down.

I teleported to the street that they are believed to live on; walking down the worn pavement, I paused to quickly stare into each house. I looked at each street number and finally found the place they are believed to be.

Striding to the door, I knocked. I took a deep breath and put on my sunglasses; why not have a little fun before I murder her?

A frail female answered the door. She had dark, curly hair and eyes that seemed to change color with the wind. When she saw me, she engulfed me in a hug.

"Percy!" She cried. Examining my face; she ushered me in. "I baked a new batch of cookies too!" She brought out some blue cookies. I snorted; how daft even the mother of the supposedly _greatest demi- god in history _was. "Why did you abandon me?" The words seemed to flow from my mouth. Sally Jackson's face slacked. "Answer me!" I knocked the tray of cookies to the floor. "What do you mean?" Sally asked. I must give her credit; she held a brave face that seemed to say "I deal with out-of-control demi- god teenagers daily"

"Why did you leave me to come here?" I asked impatiently. She bit her lip. "We assumed since you were nearly 18... And didn't protest. That you were fine with it" "Fine?! With being abandoned by my own mother!" The words were forced out. I recoiled; tightening my grip on Perseus. He will not take control.

"Look Percy I'm sorry" She said. I rolled my eyes. "That would be a great apology that I'm _sure _he would accept... If he could hear you" I threw off my sunglasses. She instantly raced to the kitchen at the sight of my eyes; grabbing a.. frying pan?

Time to have some fun

**AN- **

**Sorry for the slightly rushed chapter. I have Orchestra and wanted to give you guys something XD**

**So… How'd you like it? A lot of you really wanted a Kronos chap :) **

**Review! Thanks for reading!**

**Bye! J**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Percy's POV**

OA lunged at me. I turned towards Annabeth to see she had left me. "Typical" I snorted. OA, seeming to know what I meant, smirked. "Percy see? Don't you want to stay here? Forever. With the people who won't _ever _leave you?" Her words tempted me liked a cheese enchilada tempts Grover. Why couldn't I have the happy ending for once?

But then I saw the expression on her face; she wore a wicked grin and a self-satisfied look; as if she knew she had already won. I shook my head. "No. Wouldn't I just be wasting my life? This isn't real" I seemed to be trying to convince myself more than her. OA gave me a glare as I lunged at her without hesitation.

Snarling, OA pulled out her knife and continued to battle me. With a quick swipe to my knee, she managed to get me on the ground. Cursing under my breath; I jumped up and attempted to disarm her. To no avail.

I soon realized this was a fight to the death when OA nearly stabbed me in my mortal point. I flinched as the knife hit barely an inch from the spot. "I see I've landed close to your sweet spot" OA smiled as I panted. She knocked me to the ground with a roundhouse kick. Leaning over me; she ran her knife across my chin. "Do I have to- _persuade _you to tell me where it is?" She leaned in, almost like she wanted a kiss.

It was a moment of desperation; but I allowed her to kiss me. Little did she know I still had Riptide; and was still angry.

The knife pierced directly into her heart. OA gave a shriek worthy of any banshee and fell to the ground. She looked at me one last time and I nearly broke down and gave her nectar; the look was so pitiful, so pleading I would have done _anything _to save her at the moment. But then her eyes turned cruel, and she laughed. "Foolish demi god; I am but one of the many loved ones you must defeat!" With those last words; she disappeared. I stifled a sob; reminding myself this wasn't the same girl who I had loved what seemed years ago. This wasn't the girl who had destroyed that same love with her betrayal.

It wasn't Annabeth.

Wobbly standing, I surveyed the room and noticed a light shining from the window. Now, you may be thinking "Gee Percy, don't go towards the light! Complete idiot if you do" But with the ADHD, and my lack of concentration period; all I could think was "Bright light! Shiny!"

Heading towards the window; I saw Chiron, Nico, Grover, Poseidon, and all my other friends and family at camp. They were sharpening their weapons; aiming their bows directly at my face. All the same expression on their face;

Hatred and hurt

**Kronos's POV**

** "**You really think you could defeat me with- what do those mortals call those things- a frying saucer?" I sneered. If Sally was scared; she didn't show it. I skulked forward; grinning as I did so. Sally clenched her weapon and brandished it. "I wasn't trying to defeat you. Just stall you" "For what?" I asked; curious against my will. "Well, Chiron of course told me about… Percy" She forced the last word out, concern briefly spreading across her weathered, but pretty for a mortal, face. "And I've been expecting an attack for days. So.." She opened the window and reached out.

I rushed forward; trying to stop her. But she jumped out the window and landed in… A fighter jet?

Smiling broadly; she buckled her seat belt as the sandy haired guy beside her adjusted the controls. He peered into the room through his thick goggles and seemed disappointed when he didn't see something… or someone. I attempted to slow them down but my cursed powers were not working. "_My family aren't dummies" _Percy scoffed in my head. I watched as Sally sailed into the sky, waving broadly as she did so.

Mocking me

**AN-**

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it's so short but a short chapters better than no chapter, right? :)**

**Anywho who do you think the pilot in the plane was? I know it was extremely random but youll see how it fits in.**

**I know I posted in the reviews that I wont be able to post; but my step dad is letting me use my computer for an allotted amount of time. And I chose to write this XD**

**Thank you all for reviewing. 65 reviews?! (even though one is mine stating about the story lol) But its so much more then I could have asked for. Thank you.**

**So please review! Thanks for reading! **

**Bye J**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Percy's POV**

So many dead. So many lives taken.

They lay around me; each person torturing me. Yes, they were dead. I made sure of that. But they still tortured me; the hateful expressions directed at _me _that was still etched on their faces. And I still remembered how each of them died; Thalia from her own arrows, Poseidon and Chiron overtaken by the sea. Grover; trapped under his beloved wild life. Nico; sent to live with his father, the hard way…

"_Stop"_ I told myself. "_They weren't real" _Well they might of well have been. I turned to stare at the TV that had appeared after the last person- Nico- was dead. It showed a dim street. Which Kronos was currently strutting down; murderous thoughts in his head.

He was contemplating killing my mom. Normally I wouldn't respond; there is no point. But after watching each member of my family- including mom- die by my own hands? I wasn't in the mood. "_Good luck with that_" I said, giving a contemptuous snort. "I_ haven't been able to track down my mom. Seems she didn't want to be found by anyone.. More specifically me_" My voice broke as I choked down tears. The image of my moms last scene-

"_Stop. It wasn't her" _I told myself. Kronos made a snide remark I didn't even listen to. I . Was. Done. I watched my mother's surprised expression as she answered the door; same tired, weary expression. Same kaleidoscope eyes. She brushed her chocolate brown hair behind her shoulder and, after a quick hug, invited Kronos in.

Big mistake

Kronos grinned and followed my mother. I felt a mixture of anger and… Jealousy? I missed hugging my own mom. I observed as her face turned to a mask of horror when Kronos revealed his true self. And sighed with relief when she escaped via fighter jet with none other then…

Annabeths dad?

He looked the same as before; large goggles donning his face frizzy hair sticking out. He scanned the room; seeming to search for someone. "Probably Annabeth" I reasoned with myself. Knowing Annabeth, she probably hadn't even told her dad we broke up. So he still expected her and I to be over here; together.

And sadly we weren't

**Annabeth's POV**

It was time

The campers shuffled nervously. Adjusting armor and (in Aphrodite's child's cases) hair; we stood in front of the big house; ready to defend our camp. The Gods had come down as well; they were gathered around us. Only to be used as a last resort.

I had said my goodbyes to my siblings already; prospects were bleak. The probability of us winning was slim to nothing. But we had hope. At least we were with each other.

The first array of monsters stumbled up the hill; led by none other than.. Drew? "Where is Kronos?" Clarisse shouted. "Tell him to face us himself!"

"Sorry but you'll just have to deal with me" Drew smirked. She still managed to look good in her pitch black suit of armor. I rolled my eyes; wrong choice.

"You guys don't believe me to be powerful?!" She screeched. The monsters and minor Gods looked at each other as if they had experienced this before. Drew instantly donned a sugary smile and Aphrodite frowned as her daughter lured a male camper towards her using the power she had been given. "Don't you want a kiss?" Drew purred. The boy puckered up and leaned in. Drew kissed him passionately until someone coughed; and they separated. The boy had a dazed expression until he fell; dead.

Drew smiled. I gasped. She turned her chocolate brown eyes onto me. "Dear Annabeth; don't be shocked. Wasn't it you who said Aphrodite kids aren't good for anything but cooking?" Drew sneered and even Aphrodite looked outraged. "But then again, I can't take all the credit" Drew smiled and pointed towards Athena. "This _wrench, _AKA your mothercursed me when I broke up one of her sons and his girlfriend" Drew rolled her eyes. "She gave me poisonous lips? Can you believe it?"

Nobody replied; and Drew sighed. "Fine then..." "Enough!" A cold, stern voice bellowed. The demi gods turned to see the mighty titan lord himself striding towards us; hand in hand with Rhea. "Drew, that is enough" Kronos smiled; freezing every demigod within a ten mile radius. I glanced up at him.

Kronos had managed to distort Percys face with the cruelest, sharpest, and most horrifying expressions ever. It you didn't know who he was before, or see the raven black hair, he would be unrecognizable.

"Ahhh Annabeth Chase" Kronos grinned; noticing my stare. "Why haven't you died yet?" "I will not fall to scum like you" I spat bravely. Kronos merely sighed. "Get her over here" Kronos ordered.

"Annabeth, sweety, don't you want to stand next to your old buddy?" Rhea cooed. "Hey baby" Alton smiled. "Go up. Give Alton a kiss" Drew ordered. I felt a hand slide into mine and saw the clenched face of Thalia. She gave me a nod. I felt strength return to my body as I gave Drew a steel faced glare. "No" I said sternly; channeling the nature of my mother.

Drew's lips pursed as she began to speak. "Don't pursue it further, Drew" Alton said. "All I need is you" They kissed passionately and the entire camp groaned. "We will give you one last chance" Kronos threatened. "Try us" Clarisse growled. With a leap equivalent to a panther; she leaped with her spear and sliced the nearest dracaena.

The war had begun

**AN-**

**Hey guys!**

**Yes, I know. Short, short, short…And it was sort of a filler…..**

**Believe me; things will pick up real soon ;) I'm thinking this story will end in about 2-4 chapters I think. Sooo the question of the day is.. "Will you want a sequel?"**

**And I do still read the reviews and I appreciate it :) It helps me a lot guys. So thank you!**

**Bye! J**


End file.
